LA LUZ DESPUES DE LA OSCURIDAD
by GatoooooZhenXDXDXD
Summary: Po estaba decidido a decirle lo q siente a Tigresa, pero, un personaje nuevo iso q Po se sintiera celoso, mientras a las afuera del valle de la paz un ser muy maligno keria destruir al guerrero dragón
1. Chapter 1

UN HORRIBLE DESTINO EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Capitulo 1: Un intruso en el palacio de jade

Comenzaba amanecer en el valle de la paz y unos gritos se escuchaba en el palacio de jade

Era tigresa que seguía a mono, mantis y a grulla por haberle jugado una broma

Mantis: corree mas rápido casi nos alcanza y no kiero morir ¡ - con una voz de preocupacion

Mono: callatee no me alteres mas de lo que estoy

Grulla: cuida….. no termino de hablar porque tigresa salte encima de ellos y golpeándolos muy fuerte y los tiro por las escaleras

A lo lejos Po y Vibora observaban con mucha atención riéndose

Tigresa: de que se ríen -con una mirada burlona.

Po: jajajajaaja de nada - sonriendo tontamente mientras se queda embobado viendo los ojos de tigresa.

Tigresa se dio cuenta sonrojándose y no se dio cuenta de q Shifu había entrado y los vio con una cara muy seria mientras que víbora se reía

Shifu: BUENOS DIAS – con una mirada muy seria

Po, Tigresa y Víbora: buenos días maestro

Shifu: donde están los demás – viendo a Tigresa

Tigresa: mmmm….están en el restaurante del sr. Ping

Shifu: ballan a buscarlos y ya q están alla pueden tomarse la mañana libre pero vengan a la hora del almuerzo

Tigresa y Víbora: como asi nos da la mañana libre maestro

Shifu: tengo algo importante q aser y si no kieren la mañana libre entonces comiencen entrenar - con voz algo burlona.

Po: no maestro ellas solo bromeaban si queremos la mañana libre – caminando rápidamente asía las escaleras empujando a Tigresa y Vibora

AL FINAL DE LAS ESCALERAS:

Grulla: hay que pensarlo dos veces antes de asarle otra broma a Tigresa – con una voz adolorida.

Mono: creo q para la próxima hay q pensar mejor como aser la broma

Mantis: mmmmmm….q tal si ya no le asemos bromas nunca mas

Mono: no seas cobarde Mantis

Grulla: yo creo q estoy de acuerdo con Mantis – asiéndole señas a Mono q mire asía atrás

Mono: xq ases esas señas – dando se vuelta viendo a tigresa q estaba parada atrás de el

Tigresa: de q estaban ablando – con una voz malvada

Mono: de…..- pensando rápido dijo: xq no están entrenando

Po: Shifu nos dio la mañana libre

Víbora: Grulla q kieres hacer – sonrojándose

Grulla: lo q tu kieras – sonrojándose también

Tigresa ya sabia lo q pasaba mientras q Po, Mantis y Mono se reian mucho….. Po dejo de reírse y miro a tigresa..

Po: tigresa em….me preguntaba… si kieres ir al rio? – muy sonrojado x lo q pregunto

Tigresa algo sonrojada: mmm… bueno

Mono y Mantis se miron y comenzaban a reírse como locos

Mono: oye comemos en el restaurante del

Mantis: me leistes la mente

ALAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

¿?: mmmm…. No sabía q aki había un pueblo es mejor q valla a ver ya va una semana q no e visto a nadie y creía q esta perdido

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Tigresa y Po se estaban dirigiendo al rio cuando escucharon un grito y se voltearon y vieron bandidos en el pueblo.

Po: o si ya ase 3 días q no luchaba con bandidos – muy entusiasmado

Ellos corrieron hasta el lugar y se encontraron con los demás comenzaron a golpear a los bandidos.

EN LA ENTRADA DEL VALLE

Alguien desconocido estaba viendo la pelea

¿?: wooow… es increíble lo q asen - comenzó a acercarse a ellos sigilosamente sin q ellos se den cuenta

Los bandidos huyeron rápidamente con lo poco q pudieron robar…. Los 5 furiosos y Po regresaban al Palacio de Jade y ninguno se dio cuenta de q estaban siendo seguidos

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Los 5 furiosos y Po ya llegaron al palacio

Shifu: xq llegan tarde

Tigresa le explico todo lo q paso a Shifu….. y comenzaron a entrenar

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Tigresa: Víbora no sientes q alguien nos esta viendo - susurro

Víbora : no….. creo q estas algo cansada – riéndose

Tigresa no estoy cansada (con una vos seria) te estoy diciendo la verdad – de repente ella salto al techo atacando a un leopardo de las nieves lo tiro al suelo.

Tigresa: kien eres y q ases aky?(con una voz muy amenazante)

¿?:ahmm…y..yo soy Ryu – con una voz asustada – no me mates…

Shifu: Tigresa suéltalo(con vos seria)

Tigresa: pero maes…..

Shifu: DIJE Q LO SUELTES

Ryu se pudo parar y se presento con el maestro… tigresa desde lejos miraba un poco enfadada


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La historia de Ryu**

Shifu : xq estas aki

Ryu: esq estado solo mucho tiempo (con una voz triste) después de lo q vi esta mañana quede asombrado y keria saber como abian aprendido esos movimientos..

Shifu: mmm… kiesieras quedarte?

Todos se quedaron sorprendido por lo q dijo Shifu, Tigresa en es momento pensaba xq shifu estaba de buenas y lo dejo quedarse

Ryu: (con una voz muy alegre) Grasias maestro

Shifu: de nada…. mejor será q Tigresa te enseñe el lugar(con una mirada burlona a Tigresa)

Tigresa se puso muy enojada y lo llama…

Tigresa: Ryu ven rápido .

Ryu:m..mmm(con una vos temblorosa) y.. …mae..stra

Mantis, Mono, Po, Grulla y Vibora se reian a carcajadas mientras q salian del salón de entrenamiento

EN EL PASILLO

Tigresa le mostraba el lugar a Ryu pero lo miraba con cara de kerer asesinarlo mientras q Ryu pensó q mejor trataría de caerle mejor a ella

Ryu: Tigresa xq eres tan seria?(con voz amigable)

Tigresa con una voz intimidante: xq no puedo ser seria y ahora tu respóndeme algo xq me veias?

Ryu: eee.. solo estaba viendo lo linda q eres..(sonrojándose y viendo al suelo esperando q no lo golpee)

En ese momento Tigresa se puso sonrojada y enojada pensó en darle un puñete pero algo la hizo q no le pegara

Tigresa:gra..siaas(sonrojándose)

Mientras le seguía mostrando el lugar y conversaban a Tigresa le comenzó agradar Ryu

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Todos estaban entrenado excepto uno q se lo notaba muy distraído

Vibora: Po q te pasa( notando q el estaba distraído)

Po: suspiro…..nose desde q vi a Tigresa saliendo con el me sentí extraño

Vibora con un voz burlona: no puedo creerlo estas celoso

Po: no.. yo nunca.. además Tigresa es solo una amiga…

Vibora: jajaja… ami no me engañas y yo se q te gusta ella

Po se sonrojo tratando de negar q le gustaba tigresa pero al final le dijo la verdad a Vibora q le gustaba Tigresa

Ya era tarde y todos se dirigieron a la cocina a cenar

**EN LA COCINA**

Mientras todos esperaban a Po q terminara de prepara los fideos conversaban con Ryu asiéndole preguntas de su vida y cosas así

Shifu: de donde vienes?

Ryu: em…yo creci en el bosque x lo q nose de donde vengo

Shifu: y tus padres?

Ryu: no tengo…(con una voz triste)…nunca los conocí prácticamente me crie solo

Todos quedaron en shock por la respuesta de Ryu en especial Tigresa… mientras q Po servía los platos de fideos a cada uno ….. la ceno estuvo muy callada…. Cuando todos terminaron cada uno se fue levantando de la mesa mientras q Shifu le decía a Tigresa q le mostrara su Habitación a Ryu….

**EN EL PASILLO DE LAS HABITACIONES **

Tigresa: aky es donde vas a dormir

Ryu: gracias maestra

Mientras q Tigresa se retiraba de la habitación de Ryu el la llamo

Ryu:Tigresa

Tigresa: em.. sii

Ryu: te puedo desir un secreto…

Tigresa: ok

Ryu:la verdad esq yo me crie solo fue xq en el día de mi nacimiento mis padres fueron asesinados por un bestia misterioosa…..

**FLASHBACK**

Era un noche muy oscura en un pueblo en medio del bosque….ahy en una pequeña casa estaba pasando algo..

Dra.: Ya casi sale siga empujando

Kyullu: aguanta un poco mas ya casi sale

Mei: AHHHHHH¡… y luego de un suspiro nació Ryu

Dra.: es un hermoso Cachorro(entregándole a los padres)

Kyullu: es muy hermoso(sonriendo)

Mei: es demasiado hermoso…(con lagrimas en la cara)

Kyullu: y como lo llamamos

Mei: yo creo q Ryu….(mirando a Kyullu).. te gusta ese nombre

Kyullu: si… es muy hermoso ese nombre(mirando a Mei y a Ryu)…los amo bastante

Hubo unos minutos de paz y alegría en el pueblo… hasta q se escucho un grito cerca de hay… mientras q Kyullu iba a ver lo q pasa Mei se queda en la cama esperando q no sea nada malo... cuando de repente el entra muy asustado

Kyullu: Mei hay q irnos rápido (con una vos muy alterada)

Mei: q pasa? (le pregunta con cara de asustada)….. q esta pasando Kyullu….

Kyullu: no se solo vi algo acercándose y destruyendo todo a su paso y nadie lo podía detener

Mientras Kyullu y Mei salían corriendo de hay asía el bosque….. esa bestia se acercaba mas y mas donde están ellos y se dieron cuenta de q era algo mas q un bestia era como si la oscuridad y muerte llegaban por donde el pasaba…. Entonces los padres al ver esto decidieron sacrificar sus vidas para poder detenerlo y proteger a Ryu dejándolo en una pequeña cueva

Kyullu: te amo hijo nunca lo olvides..(con una lagrimas en la cara).. y se fuerte xq vas estar solo hasta q encuentres una familia

Mei: te amo mi rayito de sol ..(mientras lo dejaba en la pequeña cueva)…siempre te estaremos cuidando

Kyullu y Mei se dirigieron asía la bestia y tratando de no llorar hicieron una especie de hechizo para poder detener ala bestia… en ese momento Ryu pudo ver como los padres flotaban en el aire mientras comenzaban a brillar…

Ryu: Mamà…Papà..(comenzando a llorar)

Lo q paso después fue q se juntaron con la bestia y explotaron y fue la ultima ves q Ryu vio a sus padres

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mientras q Ryu terminaba de contar su historia el y Tigresa comenzaron a llorar …..Tigresa abrazo a Ryu tratando de q se tranquilizara entonces ella pensó xq le conto la historia a ella xq no a otra persona… cuando se tranquilizaron Tigresa se iba retirando a su habitación para poder descansar un poco….cuando antes de salir Ryu le cogió la mano

Ryu: Tigresa gracias x escucharme eres una buena amiga(secándose algunas lagrimas)

Tigresa: bueno… hasta mañana Ryu(retirándose de la habitación)

Ryu: hasta mañana tigresa(acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla)… q tengas dulces sueños

Tigresa salía de la habitación y dirigiéndose así su habitación sonrojada sin darse cuenta q Víbora la observa…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: celos de Po

Comenzaba a amanecer … en las habitaciones había una felina q no pudo dormir…. Tigresa se quedo pensando toda la noche sobre Ryu…. Ella no entendió xq….. _q me pasa xq no dejo de pensar en el_….pensaba Tigresa… de pronoto la puerta de su habitación se comenzó abrir y ella se hizo la dormida cuando escucha una voz…

Víbora: Tigresa se q no estas dormida (susurro mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta de la habitacion)

Tigresa: ah.. eres tu..como así bienes tan temprano?

Víbora: esq. quería hablar antes de q todos se levantaran

Tigresa: y de q kieres hablar?

Víbora: esq ayer vi algo y keria saber q abia pasado(mirando a Tigresa a los ojos)

Tigresa: q vistes (algo nerviosa)

Víbora: te vi cuando salías de la habitación de Ryu (con una voz picarona) salías muy contenta y sonrojada

Tigresa se sonrojo y no sabia q mentira decirle….entonces Víbora la miraba mientras se reia le preguntaba q había pasado…Tigresa la miro y le conto lo q abia pasado en la noche pero no le conto por q se había sonrojado

Víbora: y xq te sonrojaste si lo q te conto es muy triste(secando algunas lagrimas)

Tigresa: esq al cuando ya me iba a mi cuarto me beso…..(mirando el suelo)

Víbora: QUEEEEE¡….(con cara de querer matar a Ryu en ese momento)

Tigresa: pero me beso la mejilla (con voz burlona)

Víbora: entonces explícate bien (tranquilizándose)

Tigresa se reía mientras q veía como Víbora se había puesto mientras q no se dieron cuenta de q Ryu estaba despierto

ENLA HABITACION DE RYU

Ryu no pudo dormir pensó toda la noche en Tigresa mientras q miraba el techo riéndose como bobo…. _Es muy linda la maestra Tigresaa…xq pienso en ella tanto.. creo q me gusto… _paso asi toda la noche hasta q escuchaba un ruido y saliendo de su habitación vio a todos saludando a Shifu

EN EL PASILLO DE LAS HABITACIONES

Buenos días maestro todos dijeron al mismo tiempo excepto un panda q se quedo dormido

Shifu: POOO¡…(grito muy enojado)

Po saliendo con mucha prisa de su habitación: buenos días maestro

Shifu: ahora quiero q se vallan a desayunar y luego comiencen a entrenar

Mientras todos se dirigían rápidamente así la cocina Shifu llamo a Ryu

Shifu: Ryu ven acá

Ryu: si mae..estro (con una cara de no haber podido dormir)…para q me llama

Shifu: tienes sueño..(con una voz burlona y seria ala vez)..ahora quiero q te vallas a bañar y luego te vallas a desayunar

Ryu: pero maes…(sin poder terminar de hablar)

Shifu: sin peros si kieres estar aky te tienes q bañar

Ryu: bueno

Mientras q Ryu se iba asia las duchas muy enojado pues a el no le gustaba el agua….. Shifu se reia mientras q se dirigía a la cocina

EN LA COCINA

Los 5 furiosos y Shifu esperaban a q po terminara de preparar el desayuno y mientras se preguntaban sobre Ryu

Mono: hay q asarle un broma a Ryu (mientras se reía)x recién haber llegado

Mantis: si hay q asarle una q jamás podría olvidar..(riéndose a carcajadas)

Grulla: además no correríamos el riesgo de q nos lastimara…..(riéndose)

Mientras q se reían pensando en todo lo q podían hacer …menos Tigresa... Víbora se dio cuenta q no había visto a Ryu desde q se levantaron

Víbora: alguien sabe donde esta Ryu

Shifu: yo lo mande a bañar…(mientras se comenzaba a reír )

Mono: jajajaja….yo creo q ese nunca se le iba a notar q se abia bañado

Mantis: jaaj… claro xq ese es su color bobo

Entonces todos miraron asia la entrada de la cocina y vieron q estaba entrando un leopardo de las nieves muy conocido…

Tigresa: Ryu…(sorprendida).. eres tu

Ryu: siii xq …..(viendo q todos se le quedaron viendo)…les pasa algo..

Víbora: esq tu no te reconocimos por tu color

Mono: siii…tu eras amarillo pero ahora eres blanco comooo

Ryu viéndose y con una voz burlona: jaja….. esq este es mi color…(sonrojándose y algo avergonzado)….esq nunca me había bañado

Todos comenzaron a reírse x el cambio de Ryu y x lo q dijo…menos Tigresa ….quedo completa mente embobada viéndolo como se sonrojaba q parecía un cachorro…..Vibora al ver esto le dio un golpe en la cabeza para q saliera de ese trance…. mientras q Po vio con mucho celos a Tigresa como veía a Ryu

Tigresa: AUCH¡…(sobándose la cabeza)…xq me golpeaste

Víbora: xq te le quedaste embobada viendo a Ryu y Shifu te estaba viendo

Tigresa: qq….. esq nose xq me paso eso

Víbora susurrando: creo q te esta gustando Ryu (riéndose)

Tigresa se comenzó a sonrojar mientras q Víbora la molestaba…. En eso Ryu se acerco a sentarse alado de Tigresa y ella se sonrojaba mas

Ryu: te pasa algo Tigresa

Tigresa: sii..emm..digo noo.. no me pasa nada (mirando al piso)

Pero los interrumpió Po q estaba sirviendo el desayuno ….._gracias panda de la q me salvaste…._pensaba Tigresa…..todos comían y conversaban y cuando terminaron se dirigieron ala sala de entrenamiento 

SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Todos comenzaban a entrenar mientras q Víbora se daba cuenta de lo q pasaba…..Po estaba celoso de Ryu…..

Víbora: Po

Po: si Víbora

Víbora: estas celoso de Ryu(con una voz tierna)

Po: emmm….. no…no…bueno si….(mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos)

Víbora: y xq estas celoso?¡

Po: xq ella pasa más tiempo con el q con migo….digo con todos

Víbora: lo se pero ella deice q solo lo kiere conocer

Po: ok… no me boy a poner celoso por eso

Mientras los días pasaban Po se ponía mas celoso y Tigresa y Ryu se comenzaron a enamorar ….Shifu se dio cuenta pero confió q Tigresa lo maneje solo….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: una conversación

Había pasado un mes…a Shifu nose lo había visto mucho por el palacio y cuando se lo veía iba algo alterado y nervioso….a todo el mundo le agrado Ryu, en especial Tigresa q siempre pasaba con el….pero a Po lo ponía celoso ver a Tigresa con el….. Víbora se dio cuenta de q le pasa algo a su amigo el panda…..

Víbora: Po te pasa algo?

Po: emm… no nada ….(mientras miraba a Ryu)… xq preguntas?

Víbora: xq te portas raro….(con una mirada seria)…a beses no comes, estas distraído en los entrenamientos …¡

Po: nose….(con una voz triste)…. Cada ves q los veo me pongo enojado y no se xq

Víbora: a eso se lo llaman celos…..(con una voz burlona)…cuantas veces mas te lo tengo q decir..¡

Po: esq no soporto eso….antes algunas veces con migo….. pero desde q el esta aquí ya ni hablamos

Víbora: mm….nose como ayudarte déjame hablar con ella..

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACIO

Shifu: creo q no le hará daño a nadie q estés aquí y entrenes

¿?: gracias maestro…..nose como agradecerle

Shifu: no hay xq agradecerme

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Mientras q terminaba la lucha de entrenamiento entre Mono y grulla empezaba el turno de Po y Ryu…..Po solo pensaba q si lo asía quedar en vergüenza enfrente de Tigresa ella ya no pasaría mas tiempo con el….mientras q comensaba el entrenamiento Víbora tenia una pequeña charla con tigresa…

Víbora: Tigresa

Tigresa: q pasa Víbora…(mientras seguía viendo a Po y a Ryu)

Víbora: oye…..xq pasa mucho tiempo con Ryu?

Tigresa se voltio rápidamente y sonrojada : y q…q pasa q.. pase tiempo con el….(mirando al suelo)

Víbora: yo se q sientes algo x el….(mirándola a los ojos)…..o dime q miento..

Tigresa entonces pensó si decirle la verdad o no.. entonces recordó q la única mejor amiga q tenia era Víbora asi q decidió contarle en la noche ….

HABITACIÓN DE TIGRESA

Víbora: ya q me trajiste aquí me vas a decir ¡(viéndola a Tigresa a los ojos)

Tigresa: essqqq..me ..(mirando al suelo, sonrojándose y con una voz baja)…me gusta

Víbora: QUEEEE¡…..(grito de alegría y confundida)… como esq te gusta

Tigresa: nose solo hablaba con el y poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta de q me gusta…..y q ….lo kiero mucho¡

Víbora quedo voca abierta mientras q miraba a su amiga pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste por Po y le pregunto

Víbora: y q pasa con Po?... (algo desanimada y curiosa)

Tigresa se quedo paralizada….. ella se había olvidado del panda y lo q sentía x el

Tigresa: emm….aun lo kiero….perooo….

Víbora: pero..q

Tigresa: esq el a cambiado… y xq eso nose como sentirme ahora…cada vez q me acercaba a el …(con voz de tristeza).. el no me asía caso…nose lo q le pasa

Víbora: esta celoso de Ryu…(con una voz muy seria )

Tigresa: pero xq..

Víbora: xq será …tu pasa mas tiempo con Ryu

Tigresa: tienes razón….. pero el no me habla…crei q estaba enojado con migo

Víbora: y q vas hacer…..con cual te vas a quedar…..

Tigresa suspiro: nose…..pero el no me dice nada…..(con una voz burlona)…además Ryu me ve como su amiga

Víbora: yo creo q no…la otra ves converse con el…. Y el me dijo otra cosa

Víbora le comenzó a contar lo sucedido

FLASHBACK

Era de noche Víbora iba x el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando de la nada vio a Ryu sentado en la ventana algo triste y desanimado

Víbora: q te pasa?

Ryu: ahh …..eres tu me asusustaste..

Víbora: jajaj….perdón…..solo quería saber si te pasa algo

Ryu : amm… me puedes guardar un secreto….(vivora asintió)….estoy enamorado de tigresa….

Víbora se lo quedo mirándolo a los ojos….pues ella aun no confiaba de el xq recién había pasado 2 dias desde q se conocieron…

Víbora: q intensiones tienes con ella…(mirándolo seria)….

Ryu nervioso: nada…yo se q no se figaría en mi…(algo desanimado)… además a ella le gusta el panda…

Víbora admirada x la respuesta: como sabes eso

Ryu: xq los vi abrasándose…(suspiro)….entonces creí q ellos se querían

Víbora: mejor te dejo para q pienses mejor….hasta mañana

Ryu: hasta mañana…q duermas bien

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tigresa se emociono y se deprimio x lo q dijo Ryu se quedo pensando…_q voy a hacer Po es mi mejor amigo pero yo kiero mucho a Ryu…._

Tigresa: amiga ayúdame no se q aser no kiero lastimar a Po pero kiero mucho a Ryu

Víbora: eso lo decides tu…..pero te aconsejo q decidas por lo q sientes en tu corazón para q después no te arrepientas…(saliendo de la habitación)….hasta mañana..

Tigresa: hasta mañana

Tigresa se acostó mirando el techo y pensó en q iba hacer dejaba q su corazón eligiera hasta q se quedo dormida…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: UNA SORPRESA

Tigresa no había podido dormir bien ya q un sueño no la deja en paz….cada ves q se despertaba y volvía a recuperar el sueño….

SUEÑO DE TIGRESA

Esa noche había empezado a llover….. ella estaba en su habitación durmiendo….. hasta q escucha un ruido en el pasillo…..vio q era Ryu..estaba con una pequeña mochila caminando asía la salida….ella lo seguía cautelosamente hasta q escucho un voz…

Ryu lagrimeando: se….q estas hay

Tigresa sonrojada: como sabias q era yo

Ryu: escuche como abriste la puerta de tu habitación

Tigresa: mmmm…(saltando enzima de el)…. Adonde vas

Ryu: esqq….yo…..(soltando una lagrimas)…..me tengo q ir..

Tigresa se quedo paralizada y con voz burlona: no mientas…..-viendo a los ojos de el y se dio cuenta q no mentía-….q yy xq te..vas

Ryu: no t…puedo decir…(viendo a Tigresa q se quedo arrodillada comenzando a llorar entonces le lamio la mejilla)…voy a estar bien…no llores…sino me iré muy triste

Ella se levanta y abraza a Ryu con mucha fuerza tratando de q no se valla pero el logra zafarse…..el vio a Tigresa q estaba muy triste asi q Ryu lamio los labios mientras q ella se lo quedaba viendo sin saber q aser…..

Ryu: vas a estar bien…(conteniendo las lagrimas para no llorar)…tienes buenos amigos aky….son como tu familia…ellos te kieren mucho y estoy seguro de q no te dejaran sola…(lamio los labios de Tigresa dulcemente después la vio a los ojos y se dirigió a la salida)…adiós Tigresa…(en voz baja)…te amo…

Tigresa solo se quedo viendo a Ryu como se iba y ella no reaccionaba entonces cuando ya no vio a Ryu ella reacciono pero muy tarde….

Tigresa se dirija a la salida del palacio esperando a q el este aun hay pero no vio a nadie….solo vio como la puerta estaba un poco abierta ella salió y vio a Ryu q estaba al final de las escaleras…..

Tigresa mientras lloraba: RYUUUU NO TE VALLAS YO TAMBIEN TE AMO…(pero ya era tarde el felino ya estaba muy lejos de ella y no la pudo escuchar…..se quedo tirada en el suelo llorando en medio de la lluvia

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Ella se levanto llorando y alterada no sabía q hacer….pero se dio cuenta de q no estaba sola estaba Víbora alado de su cama…Víbora la veía con cara de asustada..

Víbora: estas bien?

Tigresa secándose las lagrimas: si..si estoy bien….xq preguntas….

Víbora: esq escuche q gritaste…(y con voz burlona)…Ryu no te vallas te amo…..

Tigresa se quedo paralizada…ella estaba muy sonrojada x lo q digo…

Tigresa sonrojada: oye nadie mas escucho a parte de ti…..

Víbora: no se si alguien mas te escucho….(con voz burlona)…..la verdad yo te escuche cuando me iba acercando a tu cuarto

Tigresa: tu crees q…..(mirando al suelo)…el haya escuchado

Víbora: yo creo q no xq su habitación esta lejos…..ahora dime q estabas soñando

Tigresa le comenzó a contar todo con cada detalle…Víbora escuchada con atención y comenzaba a reírse…escucharon al maestro Shifu y salieron…..

Shifu: tengo una noticia q darles…va a ver una nueva estudiante aquí asi q los espero después de q desayunen en el salón de los guerreros…(retirándose del lugar)

Todos se fueron rápido asía la cocina para desayunar y preguntarse quien puede ser la nueva alumna….cuando ya acabaron se dirigieron al salón de los guerreros…y cuando llegaron hay vieron a una felina conocida….

Po impresionado: Song…

Shifu: bueno ya se q la conocen asi q todos al salón de entrenamiento….menos tu Po…

Po: xq maestro

Shifu: kiero q le ayudes a Song con sus cosas y le muestres su habitación

Po: ok maestro…

Mientras se dirigían alas habitaciones conversaban

Po: como así te vas a quedar aquí?

Song con vos burlona: ohh…creía q te iba agradar q estuviera aquí

Po: si…. si me gusta q estés aquí….(con una sonrisa)…..solo q ha pasado mucho tiempo desde q nos vimos y creía q no t volvería a ver…

Song: ami también me gusta estar aquí….(con una mirada coqueta)…además vine por mi oso de peluche..

Po se sonrojo y no sabía q decir….pero por la suerte de él ya avían llegado….el coloco las cosas en el suelo y se retiro rápidamente…..pero Song la había cogido la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Tigresa estaba en el circuito de obstáculo intentando superar su marca personal…cuando termino la vio a Víbora q la esperaba al final del circuito….

Víbora: oye cierto aun no me as dicho q te gusta de el…(con una voz burlona)…xq musculo apenas tiene…es un poco torpe y descuidado con su aseo…..solo le falta ser mas grande, comer mucho, ser vago y se parece a Po

Tigresa: jajaja…lo q me gusto de él es q es siempre es honesto con migo…me hace sentir muy querida…..es muy cariñoso…es un poco torpe lo q me hace reír…además es muy lindo…..me gustan sus ojos azules…

Víbora escuchaba mientras pensaba q no sabe cómo ayudar a su panda amigo en eso ve como Po entra con una mirada de bobo…..espero a q Tigresa acabe de hablar las mil y un cosas q le gustaban de Ryu…..y se dirigió a donde estaba Po

Víbora: Po q te sucede…..

Po: nose….(sonrojándose)…..esq Song me beso la mejilla….y ahora ya no pienso en Ryu ni en Tigresa…

Víbora con voz burlona: no creo Po…..te esta gusta Song

Po: qqqq…no…bueno si… es q yo pensaba q nunca la volvería a ver y x eso no pensaba en ella

Mientras ellos seguían hablando nadie noto q Ryu no estaba

EN EL ARBOL DE DURAZNO SAGRADO

Ryu estaba pensando si le va a decir a Tigresa lo q el siente….se acostó mirando el cielo y no dejaba de pensar en ella….._la quiero mucho pero no se si decirle…..y si se aleja de mi…_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Un corazón roto y pesadillas comienzan

Era hora de cenar todos fueron a la cocina mientras caminaban para haya….Vibora se dio cuenta q faltaba alguien…..

Víbora: han visto a Ryu?

Mono: no…..pensándolo bien no lo he visto en todo el día

Mantis: para mi q el se fue….

Víbora: no enserio alguien lo ha visto….?

Po: no lo e visto…(animado)….creo q se fue

Tigresa estaba muy preocupada…..como estaba hablado de el sin ella darse cuenta q el no estaba

Víbora: no te preocupes Tigresa…vas a ver q no se ha ido

Song: quien se ha ido?

Víbora: nadie…..ehmm….no has visto a Ryu

Song: ahhaa…es un leopardo blanco?

Tigresa con cara de preocupación: si lo has visto…

Song: si….

Tigresa cogió a Song y la agitaba: donde lo vistees

Song: suéltame y te lo digo…..(Tigresa la soltó)… ha estado en el árbol de durazno acostado todo el día

Tigresa abandono a todos y salió corriendo en cuatro patas asía el árbol….

Song: q le pasa a ella?...la he visto rara…

Grulla: como rara..

Song: si….cuando la conocí era una amargada muy seria y ahora esta contenta….a cambiado muchísimo xq?

Mantis con una voz coqueta: comenzó a cambiar cuando llego Po….

Mono: pero cambio x completo cuando llego Ryu…no le importo mostrar lo q sentia….(con una voz burlona)…creo q le gustaa

Grulla, Mantis se comenzaron a reir mientras q Po enojado se fue a la cocina acompañado de Song…

EN EL ARBOL DE DURZANO SAGRADO

Ryu estaba pensando en q hacer estaba con los ojos cerrados…cuando de repente siente q alguien esta encima de el abrazándolo….cuando abrió los ojos se llevo una gran sorpresa ….

Ryu sorprendido: Tigre..sa…q te pasa….xq estas llorando…

Tigresa secándose las lagrimas: esqqq…..yo pensé…q te avías ido…

Ryu: pero ….xq pensaste eso… yo nunca me iría sin decírtelo….

Tigresa: no quiero q t vallas…..

Ryu: quien te dijo q yo me voy a ir….(con cara de no entender)…..dime lo q pasa Tigresa xq crees eso

Tigresa: es q tuve un sueño y entonces tu te ibas y….(no pude terminar de hablar Ryu la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios)

Ryu: nunca me iría de tu lado…(nervioso)…yo..yo…te amo….

Tigresa sonrojada: yo también te amo…(se tiro enzima de el y lo comenzaba a besar)…pero ya hay q ir a cenar..

Los 2 se dirigieron a la cocina tomados de las manos..

EN LA COCINA

Todos esperaban a q Tigresa ya regresara con Ryu…

Mono: xq se demoran tanto…

Mantis: no se q estarán asiendo…

Grulla: para mi q se están besando …(entonces Po se le cayó un plato rompiéndolo)

Song: q te pasa…

Po: nada…

Mientras todos se comenzaron a reír….x la puerta entraban Ryu y Tigresa abrazados mientras todos se quedaron paralizado al ver q lo q dijo grulla como broma era verdad…

Tigresa: q..q pasa?

Víbora: nada….(con una voz muy burlona)….solo q no me dijiste q eras novia de Ryu ….

Tigresa se sonrojo y quedo paralizada pues no sabia como responder …

Víbora mientras se reía: son novios verdad…..

Ryu sonrojado: ehmm….. (rascándose la cabeza)….nose si ella quiere

Tigresa se le abalanzo a Ryu besándolo mientras q todos miraban y se reían…. menos Po no sabia como reaccionar x lo q escucho así q solo fingió una sonrisa mientras le serbia a todos un plato de fideos ….mientras todos comían molestaban a Ryu y a Tigresa todos reían y al terminar la comida cada uno se dirigía a su habitación..

EN EL PASILLO DE LAS HABITACIONES

Tigresa y Ryu se despedían con un tierno beso y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto…

HABITACIÓN DE TIGRESA

Ella entraba y cerro la puerta sin darse cuenta q Víbora estaba hay dentro se acostó en su cama mirando al techo abrazando una almohada…..

Víbora con voz burlona: un gran día no?

Tigresa: si el mejor día…..(asustada)….y tu cuando entrastes aquí

Víbora: eso no importa…ahora dime como fue…..

Tigresa sonrojada : como fue q cosa…..

Víbora: no te hagas la tonta tu sabes a q me refiero

Tigresa le conto todo lo su cedido a Víbora…..ella se quedo asombrada

Víbora: Estoy muy feliz x ti ….(desanimada)…..pero

Tigresa: pero q

Víbora: y Po

Tigresa: no me había acordado de el tengo q ir hablar con el

Víbora: mejor espera hasta mañana…..(acercándose a la puerta)…..hasta mañana amiga…..

Víbora salía del cuarto y vio a Po q entraba al suyo un poco desanimado… Víbora sentía q tenia q hablar con Po pero esperaría hasta mañana para q Po pueda pensar un poco y se fue a su habitación...…

HABITACIÓN DE PO

Po entraba en su habitación muy triste….cuando una voz femenina lo llama

Song: Po estas bien

Po: em…. si

Song: se q te pasa algo…(lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito)….dime se q es relacionado con la relación de Ryu y Tigresa

Po se quedo cayado viendo el suelo…entonces Song entro y cerro la puerta….sentó a Po en la cama mirándolo a los ojos y abrazándolo

Song: no te preocupes…y no estés mal siempre habrá otra persona q te quiera

Po suspiro: tienes razón no voy a ponerme triste por q tigresa sea feliz…además yo también quiero a otra persona

Song con una voz alegre: si vez no tienes q estar triste…. Bueno creo q se ase tarde mejor me voy a dormir…hasta mañana

Po: gracias Song eres la mejor…hasta mañana….

Song salió de la habitación de Po y se dirigió a la suya… esa noche no fue normal todo el mudo estaba pensando cosas…Grulla pensó si decirle o no lo q sentía a Víbora…mientras q desde el cuarto de Ryu se escuchaban gritos….

SUEÑO DE RYU

El estaba en el medio de la nada cuando de la nada salió una pantera…

Ryu: quien eres tu

Shadow: mi nombre es Shadow y soy tu per pesadilla

Ryu: no te tengo miedo

Shadow: deberías

Ryu: xq

Shadow: xq yo soy el q destruí todo lo q tenias cuando eras bebe

Ryu se quedo paralizado y con mucho miedo

Shadow: pero al parecer tienes nuevas cosas o me equivoco

Ryu: NO SON COSAS SON AMIGO…..y q quieres de mi…. no te he hecho daño

Shadow: aun no entiendes…yo soy el destructor de todas las cosas y el día q me atacaron tus padres y me debilitaron jure q me vengaría con su hijo…

Ryu: entonces mátame de una vez y acabemos con esto…

Shadow: JAJAJAJAJA…no entiendes aun…..te quiero hacer sufrir x todos estos años q no he tenido fuerzas para destruir china con mi ejercito de muertos

Ryu: entonces igual q me mates ami y a mis amigos destruirás china

Shadow: por fin entiendes…yo creía q iba hacer fácil pero veo q no….verdad

Ryu: tienes razón….entiendo q estas débil…..así q es fácil destruirte

Shadow: jajaja…veo q eres listo solo q te falto un pequeño detalle..

Ryu: cual?

Shadow: q estoy muy lejos y q en tus sueños soy muy fuerte…aun q no te pueda matar te podre atormentar para q no puedas entrenar

Ryu: QUE¡

Shadow: puedo destruirte en sueños…(mientras se acercaba a Ryu )…mientras estés solo

Ryu: NO….ALEJATE….ALEJATE….DEJAME EM PAZ ….SAL….

Mientras q el no podía despertarse el gritaba y se quejaba de dolor intentando resistir la golpiza q le daba la pantera….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: El pasado de Ryu

ALEJATEEEEEEEEE…¡

Tigresa se levanto x el grito al parecer provenía del cuarto de Ryu ella corrió así la habitación de el …cuando entro y lo vio el estaba asustado como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte …pero el estaba dormido gimiendo como si lo estuvieran atacando….ella lo trato de levantar hasta q probo con algo q ella solo leía en las historias…

Tigresa: Ryu levántate….(entonces se acerco a la cara de Ryu y le dio un beso)

SUEÑO DE RYU

El estaba tirado en el suelo muy herido…el no pudo defenderse y tampoco podría morir entonces cuando sintió q Shadow ya no lo golpea subió la mirada

Ryu: q pasa xq no me atacas

Shadow: jajaja…..q quieres q siga atacándote

Ryu: no…no pero xq te detuviste pensé q me ibas a atormentar

Shadow: si…..pero al parecer tu noviecita te esta despertando… ya no puedo aser nada….me despido…..por ahora pero volveré apenas te duermas

Ryu entonces despertó y vio a Tigresa separándose de él cómo q lo hubiera besado….

Ryu: q paso xq estas aquí

Tigresa: estabas gritando…como si te estuvieran atacado

Ryu se lanzo encima de Tigresa y la abraza: gracias x salvarme

Tigresa: como x salvarte…..

Ryu: recuerdas q te conté sobre lo q paso cuando era bebe…pues eso volvió y quiere destruirme a mí y a todos ustedes x ser mi familia….

Tigresa: no te preocupes solo fue un mal sueño..

Ryu: no fue solo fue una pesadilla…(comenzando a llorar)…..el me dijo q se iba a vengar x lo q mis padres hicieron para salvarme…..

Tigresa: pues nosotros lo vamos a detener…..y esta vez será para siempre

Ryu: no…es mejor q me baya y lo busque para herirlo más y darle tiempo a ustedes q se preparen mas

Tigresa comenzando a llorar: noo…no me dejes sola…además Shifu debe saber algo en la mañana le decimos para ver si se puede hacer algo

Ryu: bueno vamos a buscarlo..

Tigresa riéndose un poco: no seas tontito aun es de noche…

Ryu: qqq¡….parecía q avía dormido mucho tiempo

Tigresa: jeje…es mejor q duermas un poco…y no te preocupes yo voy a estar aquí con tigo…si es q tienes pesadillas yo t levanto.

Ryu: bueno ….

Los 2 se acostaron y se abrazaron y poco a poco se quedaban dormidos….

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE

Shadow: ese maldito tiene suerte de tener novia si no estaría solo y me siguiera divirtiendo….

PALACIO DE JADE

Estaba amaneciendo y como es costumbre Shifu fue a despertar a sus alumnos golpea una campana y todos salen rápidamente…ve q Ryu y Tigresa salían de la misma habitación….todos se los quedaron viendo asombrados….a Shifu casi le da un infarto…

Shifu aguantándose la ganas de matar a Ryu: q paso xq los 2 estaban durmiendo juntos…

Tigresa: es q paso algo maestro y necesitamos hablar con usted

Shifu: eso es cierto Ryu..

Ryu: si…(bostezo)…..es q anoche no pude dormir…..

Todos se comenzaron a reír y Shifu pensó lo peor así q salto en sima de Ryu atacándolo…..lo persiguió hasta el jardín donde lo pudieron detener a Shifu…

Shifu: XQ ME DETIENEN….NO VEN Q ESE MALDITO ABUSO DE MI HIJA…..

Tigresa escucho y se enfado viéndolo a Shifu a los ojos…

Tigresa: el no me hizo nada ni siquiera me escuchas…..

Shifu tranquilizándose: a ver hija cuéntame lo q paso…

Tigresa le conto todo lo q paso a Shifu y el se quedo paralizado al escuchar el nombre de Shadow…

Shifu miro a Ryu : perdóname…pero hay q llevarte a la enfermería….

Ryu: pero me siento bien….

Shifu: QUE VALLAS A LA ENFERMERIA AHORA¡

Ryu se fue ala enfermería rápidamente como Shifu le termino de hablar

Shifu: Tigresa el no te digo si es q lo atacaron

Tigresa: em creó q si xq

Shifu: no hay tiempo hay q ayudar a Ryu…(dirigiéndose a al enfermería)

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Ryu estaba sentado mientras la doctora lo revisaba…

Dra.: mmmm….usted está muy sano no se para q te envió Shifu

Shifu entrando a la enfermería: doctora q tiene….

Dra.: no tiene nada está completamente sano

Shifu: gracias doctora

Dra.: bueno me boy si necesitan algo me avisan

Shifu: bueno

Mientras q la doctora se iba Tigresa y Song iban entrando primero y luego los demás…

Tigresa: tienes algo..

Ryu: no…no tengo nada..

Shifu: Tigresa y Song necesito su ayuda mientras q los demás pueden quedarse afuera..

Todos avían salido menas las 2….

Tigresa: para q nos necesita

Shifu: necesito q me ayuden a curar a Ryu..

Song algo confundida: pero él no está mal usted escucho a la Dra.

Shifu: es xq las heridas son internas y hay q abrirlas para poder curarlas

Ryu: qqq…..pero si son internas como va a ver donde son

Shifu: Ryu necesito saber si Shadow te lastimo con alguna arma

Ryu emh…. Si x

Shifu: en donde t hirió con la armas

Ryu: fue algo raro solo me lastimo 2 veces con armas… en el hombro y una cortada en el estomago…pero dígame xq solo 2 veces

Shifu: solo t lastima poco para q así tu no puedas entrenar y se le hace más fácil derrotarte

Tigresa: qq….pero q asemos entonces

Shifu: quiero q tu Tigresa le hagas una herida en el hombro y tu Song en el vientre rápido mientras yo preparo las cosas q voy a usar para curarlo

Ryu: q no….x favor….. no tengo nada…..

Shifu: cállate ahora quiero q les digas como fueron las heridas

Ryu: bueno…..pero háganlo despacio para q no me duela…este la del hombro era un poco profunda para abajo hasta el codo y la del vientre buen fue…este…

Shifu: como fue …..

Ryu: este fue a un lado del ombligo hasta abajo antes de…..ya sabe

Tigresa se la quedo viendo a Song muy molesta….

Song con una sonrisa: no te preocupes Tigresa no le lastimare x error

Tigresa: maestro puedo cambiar con Song

Shifu: no la herida del hombro es más profunda y tu tienes las garras mas grandes q las de Song…..y ya dejen de discutir y terminen de una vez

Tigresa comenzó hacerle la herida mientras veía q Song no se pase con su novio….Song se comenzaba a reír viéndola a Tigresa…

Tigresa enojada: ya termina rápido con la herida

Song con una voz burlona: tengo q ser muy cuidadosa para no lastimarle más de lo debido…..además tu novio dijo q le hagan la herida suave para q no le doliera

Ryu: jajajaajaj….jajaja

Tigresa: de q te ríes no es gracioso

Ryu: es q…..jajajaja….me ase cosquilla Song….jajajaja

Tigresa : así q cosquillas (con una voz malvada)

Tigresa termino rápidamente con la herida del hombro y empujo a Song para ella misma hacerle la herida

Ryu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡….(llorando)…..eso me dolio

Tigresa: así ya no tienes más cosquillas

Shifu: ya ahora salgan las 2 de aquí mientras lo curo

AFUERA DE LA ENFERMERIA

Todos estaban esperando a que terminen de curar a Ryu cuando escucharon un grito de sufrimiento y después de eso salieron Tigresa y Song…

Mono asustado: q le paso

Tigresa: nada….solo q tenia cosquillas

Mantis: a si se ríe cuando tiene cosquillas

Song: no solo q Tigresa fue muy brusca

Song les termino de contar todo lo q paso hay dentro y todos se rieron menos Tigresa q estaba un poco molesta…..hasta q vieron a Shifu salir de hay

Shifu: bueno el está bien ya pueden ir a entrenar….menos tu tigresa te tienes q quedar con el

Tigresa: bueno maestro..

Todos se iban al salón de entrenamiento mientras tigresa entraba en la habitación de la enfermería…

Tigresa: Ryu estas bien

Ryu: si algo adolorido…pero bien….

Tigresa: perdón….solo q me puse un poquito celosa x ver lo q asía Song

Ryu: no…fue mi culpa x a verme reído solo q asía cosquillas…es mi parte más sensible (tapándose la boca)

Tigresa con una vos coqueta: a…así q más sensible

Ryu asustado: q…piensas hacer

Tigresa: x ahora nada

Mientras esos 2 conversaban Shifu hablaba con los demás de algo muy importante y q tenían q entrenar mas

Shifu: Shadow es un oponente muy diferente a todos a los q se han enfrentado…..

Po: xq maestro…

Shifu: xq en si es la destrucción…..ase tiempo había un ser muy poderoso q ni Oogway lo pudo vencer…..el trataba de destruir China y nada lo podía vencer…hasta q fue derrotado en un pueblo muy cerca de aquí…no hubo sobrevivientes así q no supimos quien fue q lo venció…..hasta hoy q Tigresa me dijo q fueron los padres de Ryu….asi q tienen q entrenar si es q quieren derrotar a Shadow…

Todos comenzaron a entrenar….Shifu no sabía si lo q decía Tigresa era verdad…..y como confiar en Shadow si tiene muchos secretos…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Romances en el Palacio de jade parte 1

Había pasado un mes desde q Shadow ataco a Ryu en sus sueños, solo quedaban una cicatrices, las cosas habían cambiado en el palacio de jade….aunque seguían entrenando muy duro, ya no era como antes…..Ryu y Tigresa dormían en el mismo cuarto, Grulla y Víbora parecen q salían a escondidas y Song trataba de enamorar a Po….

Song nerviosa: Po….este… kieres ir al Rio con migo?

Po: bueno…par q vamos aya?

Song: para pasar el día y jugar aya

Po: ok…y a q cuando vamos a ir

Song: después de almuerzo te parece

Po: si

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RYU

Tigresa con voz cariñosa: levántate mi pequeño gatito

Ryu: un rato mas… aun tengo algo de sueño..

Tigresa: no ya levántate hay q entrenar

Ryu: aun no xfa dame 5 minutos mas

Tigresa: ya no….(voz seria)….. eso dijiste ayer y acabamos regañados x tu culpa

Ryu viendo a tigresa con cara de gatito tierno: xfaaaaaa….si?

Tigresa: ya no fe ase efecto eso…bueno si…..pero igual no seas tramposo y levántate

Ryu se giro viendo la pared: no quiero dormir un poco mas

Tigresa pensó y tubo una idea: bien no mes dejas mas opción

Ryu nervioso: q vas hacer

Tigresa fue a buscar 2 baldes de agua pues si uno no era suficiente

Tigresa: solo despertarte gatito….(sacando un baldé con agua)…..ahora levántate o veras

Ryu giro asía Tigresa: si no q….(viendo el agua asustado)….no x fa no lo hagas…

Tigresa: no me dejas mas opción

Ryu: además no creo q mojaras la cama solo para levantarme

Tigresa: si soy capaz….piénsalo bien antes de arrepentirte

Ryu se giro viendo la pared sin decir nada

Tigresa: te lo advertí…(lanzándole el agua en la cara a Ryu mojando la cama)

Ryu al ser mojado salto de la cama y se para a frente de Tigresa viéndola a los ojos

Ryu: xq hiciste eso…..sabes q no me gusta el agua

Tigresa: ya no seas llorón y ten….(pasándole una toalla y comenzando a reír)…sécate rápido para ir a desayunar

Ryu: claro….te ríes…como no te paso a ti…..pero ya verás…..(viendo el otro baldé alado de Tigresa)

Tigresa con voz burlona: jajaja…. y q vas hace….(no pudo terminar de hablar xq Ryu le lanzo el agua del otro baldé)

Ryu empezando a reír: jajaja…..jajaja…ahora es gracioso….(viéndola toda empapada)…jajaja

Tigresa con vos burlona : ahora vas a ver me toca….(mirando a Ryu)

Ryu: q vas hacer ya no hay agua…(acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola)….espera piensa un poco ya te bañaste….

Ryu salió corriendo sin saber en donde se escondería y viendo atrás x si lo alcanzara pero le extraño no verla…..hasta q se le puso los pelos de punta saltando al techo y quedándose pegado a el…..

Víbora viendo al techo: q te pasa?

Ryu: me asustaste creí q eras Tigresa

Víbora: perdón solo quería preguntarte si as visto a Grulla…..no lo encuentro….(comenzando a reír)…jajaja…..no ve di cuento lo gracioso q te ves… xq estas mojado…

Ryu: te cuento si me ayudas a bajar

Víbora: jajaja q no te puedes bajar….

Ryu: si…..ya no te burles y ayúdame a bajar

Víbora lo ayudo y él cuando ya estaba en el suelo le conto lo q sucedió

Víbora: a x eso te asustaste…..entonces corre xq Tigresa está detrás de el pilar

Ryu se dio vuelta y viendo q Víbora tenía razón comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas

Tigresa: gracias Víbora…(comenzó a seguir a Ryu)

Ryu seguía corriendo hasta q llego a una habitación q tenía una estanque grande y un poco grande….

Ryu: q será este lugar….bueno mejor me voy xq aquí no hay salida y corro mucho peligro….(dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando escucho una voz conocida q le erizo el pelo)

Tigresa con una voz burlona y aterradora: de aquí no te vas sin recibir lo q mereces

Ryu sin darse cuenta estaba en el techo viendo a Tigresa y temblando…..mientras la felina se reía tirada en el suelo

Ryu: yaaa…..no es gracioso...deja de reírte y ayúdame a bajar

Tigresa: nose hay q dejarte en ese lugar 5 minutos más…..como a ti te gustan más minutos

Ryu: perdón Tigresa te prometo q me voy a levantar temprano pero ya bájame

Tigresa: bueno pero es q tevés muy tierno ahí….

Ryu: Tigresa ya…..tengo frio tengo q secarme

Tigresa: okey… no te enojes ya te bajo

Cuando Tigresa bajo a Ryu se dirigieron a la cocina…..se encontraron con Víbora y Grulla q también iban a la cocina….conversaban y se reían x lo q ocurrió hasta q llegaron….

EN LA COCINA

Po estaba preparando en el desayuno y Song estaba sentada esperando a q termine de cocinar…se decidió en ayudarlo pero se detuvo xq vio a los demás entrando por la puerta

Song: buenos días

Tigresa, Ryu, Víbora y Grulla: buenos días

Cada un tomo asiento mientras esperaban q Po terminara…..

Song con voz burlona: como así se levantan temprano

Tigresa: ni sabes lo q tuve q hacer para levantarlo

Song: q hisistes

Ryu cambiando de tema xq no quería q nadie más supiera lo q le paso: oye donde están Mono y Mantis

Song: no se

Mantis y Mono entrando: Buenos días…..(sentándose)

Ryu: donde estaban?

Mantis: planeando como conseguiremos novia…

Mono golpeando a mantis en la cabeza: cállate

Todos se reían al escuchar a Mantis…

Víbora con voz burlona: como así quieren tener una novia?

Mono: es q todos ustedes ya tienen a alguien y nosotros no

Mantis: yo creo q es justo igualar las cosas

Todos se los quedaron viendo sorprendidos de escuchar eso pues solo había una pareja entre todos …..q ellos conocieran…

Grulla: como q tenemos a alguien…yo solo se q entre todos nosotros la única pareja era Tigresa y Ryu

Po algo confundido: yo también pienso lo mismo

Mono: no se hagan….Tigresa y Ryu no son las única pareja…..también esta Grulla y Víbora

Mantis: Po y Song….

Los cuatro se sonrojaban mientras q Ryu y Tigresa se reían…..Víbora pensó en matarlos…..Grulla en cogerlos y volara alto y dejarlos caer….Po estaba confundió y sirviendo los platos…..Song solo miraba a Po

Cuando todos acabaron se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Todos comenzaban a calentar y uno por uno asía el circuito al finalizar comenzaban la lucha de entrenamiento…primero fue Mono y Víbora….

Tigresa: Po…sabes dónde está el maestro Shifu

Po: nose… la verdad es q no lo veo desde la mañana

Grulla: el maestro dijo q se iba a ser algo muy importante

Tigresa: y xq no nos dijiste en la cocina

Grulla: es q se me olvido…x culpa de Mono y Mantis

Ryu con voz burlona: pero xq se pusieron así tu y Víbora parecen novios….salen a escondias

Grulla sonrojándose: este no…. Ella es solo mi amiga….yo solo la acompañó al pueblo… además ella no siente lo mismo q yo

Po: lo acabas de admitir q ella te gusta

Song: o q tierno…..además asen una linda pareja

Ryu: si….así como tú y Po

Song se sonrojo y Po se paralizo…mientras q Tigresa, Mantis, Grulla y Ryu se reían

Song: xq crees q parecemos pareja

Tigresa: andas todo el tiempo con él

Mantis: lo ayudas

Grulla: lo curas cuando se lastima entrenando

Ryu: y antes de dormir lo abrazas y te despides con un tierno beso en la mejilla

Song sonrojado: eso lo hago por q soy su amiga

Ryu: aja…y xq no lo haces con todos nosotros

Song sonrojada: xq….xq…eta bien si me gusta Po y lo quiero mucho

Po se sonrojo viendo a Song…mientras los otros esperaban la respuesta de Po pero el no decía nada….

Tigresa: Po no le vas a decir nada

Po: eh…..este….emm…..(Po estaba paralizado pues aun sentía algo x Tigresa pero también por Song )

Ryu miro a Po y vio q estaba paralizado entonces le piso la cola

Po: auch….x q hiciste eso….me dolió

Ryu: es para q dijeras lo q sientes a Song

Po enojado vio a Ryu: yo si la amo….pero x eso me pisaste la colita….(recordó q estaba Song y se sonrojo viendo a Song)…ehh…..Song yo te amo…..

Song sonrojada: enserio me amas…

Po: si…..solo q no tenía el valor para decírtelo…

Song miro a Po a sus ojos y se acerco hasta q sus narices se tocaban sintiendo la respiración de Po y besándolo de una forma tan cariñosa…mientras los otros veían se quedaban asombrados cuanto tiempo se quedaban besándose…..

Ryu: oye como hacen eso yo ni aguanto tanto tiempo

Tigresa burlándose: jajaja…..tienes razón no aguantas ni 8 segundos

Mantis: eres un debilucho…jajaja

Ryu: y q quieren q aguante 2 horas

Tigresa con voz burlona: eso sería un milagro….jajajajaja

Ryu de dirigía a la salida muy enojado: ENTONCES NO TE BOY A BESAR MAS…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Romances en el palacio de jade parte 2

Ryu se había ido muy enojado….todos se reían sin para ….

Tigresa: mejor hablo con el

Po: q paso xq Ryu no esta

Mantis: se molesto x lo q le dijimos

Song: q le dijeron

Grulla con una voz burlona: es q el no puede resistir mucho tiempo besando a Tigresa

Víbora dirigiéndose asía ellos: Tigresa beso a quien?

Mantis: no q Po se beso a Song más tiempo q Ryu besa a Tigresa…

Mono: Po besaste a Song?

Po: eh…si…

Mono: pero eso q tiene q ver q Ryu se fuera enojado

Grulla: te explico…..Po beso a Song durante 15 minutos seguidos y Tigresa comenzó a burlarse de Ryu q se cansa rápido…

Víbora: pero tu besas menos tiempo q Ryu…(mientras se tapaba la boca con la cola)

Song: q dijiste

Víbora: no nada

Todos le hacían preguntas a la parejita…mientras q en la montaña afuera del palacio Ruy se acercaba muy enojado….

MONTAÑA

Ryu: xq se ríe de mi….no lo entiendo….solo por un beso….(golpeando una roca gigante)….ella me dijo q le gustan mis besos….no lo entiendo…si yo si la beso mas q 5 segundos…..(se le rompe la pata cuando golpea la piedra muy fuerte)….AHHHHh…

Mientras q Tigresa se acercaba al lugar donde se encuentra Ryu….. escucho un crujido y después un grito ….corrió rápidamente hasta allá…..

Ryu: maldición…..(lamiéndose la pata)….hay me duele mucho…(comenzando a llorar)…q idiota fui como pensé q desahogarme en una roca me iba a sentir mejor…..

Tigresa: Ryu q te….(viendo la pata rota de Ryu)….q te paso…

Ryu: nada solo me la quise quebrar la pata

Tigresa: dime la verdad q paso…..

Ryu: le di un golpe a la piedra y me la quebré…..

Tigresa: pero como se te ocurre hacer eso…(preocupada y con voz burlona)…..mira tú pata dudo q se salve…abra q amputártela

Ryu: q…no…x fa no es mi patita….(comenzando a llorar)…no hay otra forma de arreglarme mi patita….me duele mucho…

Tigresa acercándose a el: si creo q hay otra forma…(viendo la cara del leopardo asustado cogiéndole la pata)…..pero no grites solo mírame a los ojos y no veas nada mas…

Ryu hizo caso a todo se quedo viendo los ojos rojos de Tigresa q lo hipnotizaron hasta q ella jalo con fuerza la pata de Ryu y sonó muy feo….pero Ruy no grito solo se quedo viendo lo ojos de ella

Tigresa: ya esta eso fue todo….mi valiente gatito…pero a la próxima no golpees rocas…entendiste…

Ryu se vio la pata ya no le dolía…..entonces se lanzo a Tigresa abrazándola como un bebe a su madre llorando

Ryu dejando de llorar: gracias…(besándola muy tiernamente mientras q parecía q el tiempo se paralizaba y estaban flotando)…

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Mono: ja…..yo sabía q tu y ella eran novios ….

Víbora sonrojada: ya deja de parecerte un niño q acabo de descubrir donde escondían las galletas…y ya vamos a almorzar…

Song: si vamos …ya me dio hambre

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina mientras se preguntaron a donde ha ido Shifu….

EN UN LUGAR LEJOS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Shifu: xq Shadow está vivo se supone q estaba muerto?

¿?: Es así Shifu….solo q lo q está vivo es el espíritu y poco a poco obtiene más energía..

Shifu: y cuanto tiempo cree q tengamos?

¿?: Tienen 3 años para q el ya tenga toda su energía…pero podrá atacar en los sueños….

Shifu: pero xq solo a atacado a uno y a nadie mas

¿?:xq el quiere vengarse solo de uno…x eso gasta sus fuerza en atacarlo

Shifu: entonces me tengo q ir…..gracias x todo…..

¿?: fue un placer ayudarte…pero recuerda esto q el solo podrá atacar a Ryu si el se encuentra solo…..

Shifu: pero xq…

¿?: xq el estuvo solo desde q nació así q tiene miedo y eso alimenta al ser oscuro…pero cuando esta con alguien se siente seguro x eso ya no ha vuelto atacar…solo tienes q entrenarlo y esperar a q el solo con los sucesos pierda ese miedo de estar solo…..

Shifu: a q se refiere con los sucesos…

¿?: solo espera y veras…ahora vete q te necesitan en el palacio de jade

Shifu: bueno…gracias x ayudarme…..(corriendo asía el valle de la paz)…adiós..

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Todos habían acabado de almorzar…..menos Tigresa y Ryu q no aparecían…..Song estaba esperando a Po para poder ir al rio…

Song: ya estás listo….

Po: si ya tengo todo lo necesario…xq llevas unas sabanas

Song: xq ase frio haya en la noche y no te quieres morir de frio

Po: bueno tiene lógica…..pero q nos vamos a quedar halla..

Song: si….si tu quieres…..(viendo el suelo)….es q pensé como no está Shifu podíamos quedarnos solo la noche para relajarnos

Po: bueno…creo q tienes razón hace mucho tiempo estoy estresado….bueno vamos…

Los 2 se dirigieron al rio…..mientras q Tigresa y Ryu seguían en ese beso profundo..

Ryu separándose del beso: ahora dime q solo aguanto unos segundos….

Tigresa recuperando el aliento: si….solo…..aguantas unos segundos…

Ryu se lanzo a Tigresa asiéndola caer y comenzando a jugar como 2 cachorros asiéndole cosquillas a Tigresa…

Tigresa: espera…espera…. (Dejando de reír)….sígueme….

Ryu: adonde quieres ir….

Tigresa: solo sígueme…..es una sorpresa….

Ryu: bueno…

Tigresa se dirigía a ese lugar mientras q Ryu la seguía….y preguntándose a dónde irían

EN EL RIO CERCA AL VALLE

Po y Song se acercaban a una cabaña pequeña junto al rio …

Po: es aquí?

Song: siii….te gusta

Po: si…..me gusta mucho

Song: vamos adentro a dejar las cosas para ir a nadar….

Po: si quieres anda a nadar tu…yo me quedo arreglando las cosa

Song: bueno como tu digas….(corriendo al rio y quitándose la ropa quedando en ropa interior)…..pero vienes veras

Po la vio y se quedo paralizado por ella no sabía q hacer…quería ir a nadar pero él no sabe nadar así q solo seguía acomodando las cosas

EN ALGUN LUGAR EN LAS MONTAÑAS

Tigresa: ya llegamos

Ryu: x fin….ya no podía correr más…..q este lugar..

Tigresa: aquí me escapaba después de entrenar para poder relajarme…es mi lugar secreto….

Ryu: es muy increíble…

Tigresa: mmm…vamos a nadar….

Ryu: sabes q no me gusta el agua…

Tigresa: bueno tú te lo pierdes….(comenzándose a sacar la camisa)…..en verdad no vas a venir…..

Ryu agachando la cabeza: no me gusta el agua…..

Tigresa sacándose el pantalón quedando en ropa interior: en verdad no vas a venir….

Ryu nervioso: em….nose nadar

Tigresa metiéndose al agua: no te preocupes…..no están profunda….(con una voz coqueta)…..además yo te puedo sostener para q no t ahogues y el agua esta caliente

Ryu: si pero es q le teng…..(no pudo terminar de hablar, Tigresa lo había agarrado metiéndolo al agua)

Ruy no se sentía bien en el agua trato de salir pero tigresa lo abrazo tratando de q no saliera…

Tigresa: ya cálmate no te va pasar nada…yo estoy aquí

Ryu: bueno….(temblando)…tengo frio

Tigresa: no te preocupes…(con una voz coqueta)….cuando salgamos vamos adentro y nos podemos cómodo y vas a ver como no tienes frio

Ryu: hay una chimenea ahí adentro…súper

Tigresa: no entendiste….

Ryu: entender q cosa

Tigresa: dime una cosa….sabes q pasa si un chico y una chica están juntos los 2 solos y la chica esta en celo?

Ryu muy confundido: ehhmm…esta celosa

Tigresa: Ryu no sabes?

Ryu: si…si se….ehm….se duerme temprano…..está enojada…..quiere llorar

Tigresa sorprendida viendo q Ryu tenía la mente de un niño d 10 años en cosas q el no comprendía…..

Tigresa: sabes q es estar íntimamente con alguien?

Ryu: ehmm….si…la verdad no….tu me puedes decir q es…..

Tigresa mirando los ojos de Ryu: en verdad no sabes…

Ryu: no…es q nunca había pasado con alguien…(mirando el suelo)… x eso nose muchas cosas…..

Tigresa: no te preocupes….en la noche te mostrare de q te hablaba

Ryu: pero xq no horita

Tigresa se sonrojo: xq es una sorpresa

Ryu: bueno….pera ya puedes soltarme ya no me da miedo estar aquí

Tigresa: bueno…..recién me doy cuenta de q te ves muy lindo mojado….

Ryu: y tu te ves muy hermosa mojada

Mientras los 2 seguían en el agua se comenzaba a oscurecer…

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Mono, Mantis y Grulla esperaban a que Víbora regresara con los q faltaban para q Po ya empiece a prepara la cena….

Víbora entrando en la cocina: Po, Song, Tigresa y Ryu no están…..creo q se fueron

Mantis: ahora q recuerdo Po y Song se dirigían al rio..

Mono: y yo vi a Tigresa y Ryu adentrándose a la montaña

Grulla: pero q ellos no piensan regresar hoy

Shifu: quienes no regresan hoy

Todos se quedaron paralizados sin saber q explicarle a Shifu…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Romances en el palacio de jade parte 3

Shifu: me pueden decir lo q pasa?

Víbora: nada maestro

Mantis: no recuerdan q Po, Song, Tigresa y Ryu no están

Todos miraron a Mantis con cara de odio

Shifu enojado: como q no están?

Grulla: si maestro es q los vimos q se iban

Shifu: todos juntos?

Mono: no…..Po y Song se fueron al rio

Víbora: Tigresa se fue a la montaña con Ryu

Shifu estaba tan enojado q no sabía cuál era el castigo q merecían, debería ser el peor castigo….pero pensó en lo q le dijo la cabra…..entonces se tranquilizo

Shifu: bueno…..hay q dejar q descansen un poco…(dirigiéndose a la salida)… pero espero q mañana ya estén aquí

Mono: q paso con él?

Mantis: nose….estaba muy enojado y de repente se calmo

Grulla: xq esta raro el maestro

Víbora: tal vez está cansado…ya verán q para mañana todo se le va a pasar

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones….

EN EL PASILLO DE LAS HABITACIONES

Mono y Mantis se fueron a dormir rápidamente pues el día fue muy raro para ellos….Mientras q Víbora y Grulla se despedían….

Grulla: hasta mañana Víbora…..(dándole un beso y dirigiéndose a su habitación)….q duermas bien

Víbora sonrojada: Grulla puedes quedarte conmigo hoy…. si quieres

Grulla: si….si quiero

Víbora le sonreía a Grulla mientras entraban a la habitación….acostándose en la cama y besándose…..

MIENTRAS EN LA MONTAÑA

Ryu y Tigresa estaban en la cabaña encendieron una chimenea mientras comenzaban a comer los panes de frijol q avían llevado….

Tigresa sonriendo: x fin estoy relajada de los entrenamientos

Ryu muy feliz: este fue un gran día

Tigresa: si…..pero aun no acaba…(con una voz coqueta)…recuerdas q te iba a dar una sorpresa

Ryu bostezo: si….pero me la puedes dar mañana… es q tengo un poco de sueño

Tigresa mirándolo a los ojos: si quieres puedes acostarte en la cama

Ryu rascándose la cabeza: jaja…..no la vi…..(dirigiéndose a la cama)…..es mejor q ya me valla a dormir

Tigresa viéndolo coquetamente: bueno yo también me voy acostar contigo

Ryu: también tienes sueño

Tigresa se rio y lo miro a los ojos: no…..solo quiero estar contigo

Ryu: bueno

Los 2 se acostaron en la cama Ryu veía a Tigresa a los ojos y se comenzó a sentir raro esos ojos lo hipnotizaron y un olor muy dulce lo atrajo mucho….Tigresa comenzó abrazar a Ryu y el se sentía aun más raro y no decía nada….

Tigresa: te pasa algo…..(viéndolo q no respondía)…RYU…..

Ryu comenzó a besar a Tigresa con mucho cariño y ellos 2 se dejaron guiar x sus instintos…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CABAÑA JUNTO AL RIO

Po ya había terminado de ordenar las cosas y se recostó en el piso junto en la chimenea, se estaba quedando dormido cuando vio entrando a una felina mojada….

Song un poco enfadada: xq no viniste a nadar conmigo…te estaba esperando

Po: es q se me olvido….perdóname…..(sonriéndole)…..quieres una toalla?

Song: no…..bueno si quiero…(agarrando la toalla y secándose)…pero dime la verdad xq no fuiste

Po: es q no …(mirando al suelo)…no sé nadar

Song acercándose a Po poniendo su mano en el hombro: xq nunca me lo dijiste

Po: es q creí q te ibas a reír

Song: yo nunca me reiría de ti…(dándole un beso en la mejilla)…si tu eres mi osito

Po se sonrojo: quieres comer para preparar algo

Song: horita no….quiero acostarme…(con una voz coqueta)….te puedes acostar conmigo…..mira q me debes una por hacerme esperar en el agua

Po: bueno

Los 2 se acostaron y estaban conversando….

Song: tengo frio

Po: enserio…pero no hace tanto frio

Song: eres muy…..solo quiero q me abrases

Po: entonces xq dijiste q…..(no pudo terminar de hablar)

Song: se lo q dije…..(escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Po)…pero se supone q me abrases cuando te digo eso

Po: bueno….es q no sabía nada

Hubo un silencio…Song estaba pensando si hacerlo con PO pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el….entonces sintió como le levantaban la mirada y la comenzaron a besar…..entonces ella se tranquilizo un poco por lo q iba hacer…

Al día siguiente….estaban un poco apresurados…..mas q todo Po q era el q se levanto temprano…mientras Song estaba despertándose viendo q Po estaba muy apurado…..

Song bostezando: Po xq tan apresurado

Po: xq si no llegamos Shifu nos mata…..

Song: no exageres…a lo mucho nos castiga…pero nos puede castigar a cualquier hora q lleguemos

Po: si ero si llegamos antes el castigo puede ser menos difícil

Song levantándose: creo q tienes razón….mejor me voy a cambiar

Cuando acabo Po de recoger unas cosas se fue junto con Song asía el palacio de jade

EN LA MONTAÑA

Tigresa estaba dormida en un cálido abrazo de Ryu….mientras q el miraba el techo y no podía creer en lo q paso….

Ryu en voz baja: no puedo creer en lo q ice...(sin saber q Tigresa estaba despierta)…pero a ella se la ve muy contenta, se la ve más hermosa

Tigresa sonriendo: enserio crees eso

Ryu: eh…..si…creí q estabas dormida

Tigresa: me desperté cuando comenzabas hablar

Ryu: he…..q escuchaste

Tigresa: de lo q avías hecho y q se me ve muy contenta y hermosa

Ryu: mmm…(intentando de cambiar el tema)…cierto la sorpresa q me ibas a dar

Tigresa lo miro a los ojos: aun no te das cuenta

Ryu: he….no…q lo escondiste….puedo irlo a buscar

Tigresa: no la sorpresa era esa

Ryu: cual…(Tigresa lo vio coquetamente)…ese era el regalo

Tigresa: q no te gusto

Ryu: no…digo si….sino q yo no sabía q esa era mi sorpresa…..si no hubiera hecho q dure mas

Tigresa: q quieres otra sorpresa

Ryu: si….digo…si tu quieres?

Tigresa con una voz muy coqueta: eres un gatito muy juguetón

Ryu se sonrojo: ósea si

Tigresa: nose…algún día te la daré

Ryu: bueno

Tigresa vio como la luz entraba a la pequeña habitación: oye q hora es

Ryu: no ha de ser muy tarde….se levanto abrir las cortinas)….hay mis ojos creo q es muy tarde

Tigresa: entonces apurémonos para llegar rápido antes q el maestro llegue

Ryu: como sabes q no ha llegado

Tigresa: xq sino nos mandaría a buscar…así q apresúrate poniéndote ropa…..después venimos a ver lo q se nos quedo

Mientras se ponían lo que encontraban salían rápidamente dirigiéndose asía el palacio de jade

PALACIO DE JADE

Shifu había despertado a los demás q quedaban y se dirigieron a desayunar cuando vieron q Po y Song se acercaban….

Shifu: PANDA….

Po y Song se quedaron parados enfrente

Po: Shifu….este buenos días

Shifu: cállate….aunque sea llegaron temprano….bueno vallan a entrenar

Todos se quedaron paralizados por la actitud de Shifu…..nadie sabía xq el actuaba así….Shifu solo pensaba en su hija q estaba con Ryu no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando los viera llegando juntos….

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Todos entraban molestando a Po y a Song…..Shifu solo pensaba cuando llegaban los 2 y como los iba a castigar pero estaba confundido x lo q le dijo la vieja cabra…..

Mono: y q hiciste a solas con Song?...(guiñando el ojo)

Po sonrojado: este…nada…..solo…nada…(rascándose la nuca)

Mantis: jaja….mi amigo si q es rápido

Grulla: enserio Po…si recién es tu novia…si q eres rápido

Víbora: no digan eso….como saben….(mirando a Po y a Song q estaban paralizados)...no en verdad lo hicieron

Po y Song quería q la tierra se los tragara mientras sus amigos se reían viéndolos como estaban tan sonrojados q parecían q cambiaban de color….pero justo cuando Mono iba a decir algo dos felinos entraban rápidamente x la entrada….

Shifu muy enojad: q son estas oras de llegar

Todos lo miraron como q si un padre regañaba a su hija…

Shifu: ni si quiera me pidieron permiso para irse ni me dijeron a donde iban…

Tigresa: es q no estabas

Shifu: y xq cargan la ropa del otro?

Los 2 se miraron y vieron q se confundieron de ropa Tigresa se sonrojo mientras q Ryu solo se quedo paralizado de miedo x como lo veía Shifu….Los demás se morían de la risa xq era notable de lo q habían hecho…..

Shifu mirando los ojos de Tigresa: mejor ni me quiero enterar mejor váyanse a entrenar sino quieren q les ponga el peor castigo del mundo durante 1 año…(mientras se alejaba al salón de los héroes)…..tengo q pensar para no castrar al gato

Ryu escucho eso y se desmallo…todos lo vieron desmayarse y se comenzaron a reír menos Tigresa q lo fue a ayudar

Tigresa: Ryu q te pasa?

Ryu levantándose: es q tu…..Shifu me va castrar

Tigresa no pudo contener las risa: jajaja….no te preocupes no t va a castrar

Víbora acercándose a Tigresa: a donde se fueron q no volvieron?

Mono con voz burlona: o mejor dicho q hicieron solos?

Mantis siguiendo el juego a Mono: o xq se pusieron la ropa del otro?

Grulla y Po no pudieron mantenerse en pie y cayeron al suelo mientras reían…Song solo se los quedo mirando lo gracioso q se los notaba con la ropa diferente…

Tigresa: q les interesa a ustedes lo q hicimos Ryu y yo…(mirando a todos con una mirada asesina)…es mi vida privada

Song: si pero aunque sea hubieran sido discretos….(mientras señalaba la ropa de los 2)…..a si nadie lo hubiera sabido

Mono con voz burlona: cómo puedes hablar así si tu también estuviste con Po

Mantis: y eso si es q se le llama discreción….(comenzándose a reír a carcajadas)

Song sonrojada: mejor vallamos a entrenar….(agarrando el brazo de Po)

Tigresa no pudo soportar la risa cuando vio a Song arrastrando a Po…..mientras todos dejaron hay lo sucedido….se dirigieron a entrenar….

Todos asían el circuito…..mientras q terminaban Tigresa se quedo golpeando los muñecos de madera….los demás pensaban quienes iban a pelear primero….después de q se eligieron quienes iban a pelear…les toco a Mono y Mantis primero así q se dirigieron al centro para comenzar el entrenamiento

Todos estaban observando la pelea….excepto Tigresa q se le quedaba mirando a Ryu hipnotizada…..

Víbora: te pasa algo Tigresa

Tigresa saliendo del transe: eh no…..xq preguntas

Víbora sonriendo: xq te l quedas viendo a Ryu…(mientras los demás se reían y Ryu se sonrojaba)

Tigresa sonrojada y en voz baja: es q se lo ve muy lindo con mi camisa

Ryu le sonrió mientras se quejo de dolor: tu también estas muy linda…(esperando q Tigresa no se diera cuenta)

Tigresa: te pasa algo

Ryu: no…(aguantándose el dolor)….nada

Song vio el suelo donde estaba Ryu y se sorprendió: eh…..Ryu….no quiero alterarte pero hay sangre q cae de tu espalda

Ryu: eh…jajaja…ya te distes cuenta….(sobándose la cabeza)

Tigresa enojada: xq no me dijiste nada

Ryu: creí q era normal…(viéndolo a Po)….el también tiene lo mismo

Song mirando la espalda a Po: y tu xq no me dijiste nada…

Po: es q no sentía nada

Tigresa le tomo el brazo a Ryu llevándolo a la enfermería…Song hizo lo mismo…

Mono y Mantis vieron como se iban y se detuvieron dirigiéndose a donde estaba Víbora y Grulla

Mono confundido: xq se van otra vez

Víbora: es q les pasa algo

Mantis: ahora q les pasa

Grulla con voz burlona: dolores de amor

Mono y Mantis no aguantaron y se reían mientras q Víbora le dio un golpe en la cabeza…

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Po estaba siendo curada por Song mientras q Tigresa intentaba atrapar a Ryu q no quería curarse…

Tigresa: ya ven acá tengo q curarte las heridas…(cogiéndole la cola a Ryu)

Ryu: no quiero…estoy bien…

Tigresa: entonces quítate la camisa para ver las heridas

Ryu: solo es una pequeñita…..(sacándose la camisa empapada de sangre)….si ves solo es un pequeña herida

Tigresa: no puede ser q yo te hice eso…(casi llorando viendo la espalda de Ryu tan lastimada)….perdóname Ryu te promete q jamás lo hare

Ryu le sonrió tiernamente: no te preocupes

Tigresa: mejor ya cálmate para q te cure

Ryu se sentó: ya cúrame

Tigresa: mejor acuéstate xq esto te va a doler un poco

Ryu: bueno…..(cerrando los ojos)

Tigresa con mucho cuidado le limpiaba la sangre de la espalda y viendo las heridas un poco mejor…..eran muy profundas las heridas hasta tenía una mordida x el cuello…._q rayos como pude hacer eso….tengo q controlarme más o a la próxima lo mato a Ryu_...pensaba ella…..mientras q Ryu serraba los ojos con fuerza y clavaba sus garras a la almohada le dolía mucho casi se desmalla por toda la sangre q perdió….Tigresa ya estaba vendado toda la espalda de Ryu…..Tigresa lo llevo a la habitación para q pudiera descansar un poco…En la habitación de Po se escuchaba un ruido…..eran las risas d Po q Song le estaba asiendo cosquillas…..

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES

Shifu se quedo meditando en q iba hacer el para no matar al leopardo q estaba con su hija…. _no puedo hacer nada….la cabra me dijo q iba a ver un cambio…no puedo intervenir entre los dos…es mejor q vuelva a ser el de antes y dejar q todo pase sin q me preocupe_….pensaba Shifu mientras q el día iba pasando…..


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Sorpresas y una mala broma

Habían pasado 4 meses y se notaban grandes cambios en 2 felinas…..el estomago de las 2 creció y tenían hambre a toda hora…

Tigresa: Ryu me puedes traer algo de comer

Ryu: pero hace un momento te traje pan de frijol

Tigresa como niña chiquita: pero es q tengo más hambre…..x favor tráeme algo de comer

Ryu: está bien….(mientras salía de la habitación asustado)

EN LA COCINA

Ryu entraba muy cansado a la cocina era como la decima ves q iba a la cocina…cuando entro vio un panda dormido cocinando…

Ryu: Po….q haces aquí?

Po: es q Song me levanto y me pidió q le llevara algo de comer…..(bostezando)…nose q le pasa

Ryu: lo mismo le pasa a Tigresa…..(sentándose)…a cada rato me pide q le lleve algo de comer…cierto también puedes preparar algo para Tigresa…

Po con voz adormilada: no te preocupes…tienes q aprender a cocinar

Ryu: tienes razón….tu me puedes enseñar

Po: bueno….pero solo por Tigresa

Ryu: gracias

Po: no hay q….(intentando no quedar dormido)….oye ase cuanto tiempo le pasa esto a Tigresa

Ryu: emmm…..ya van 3 días seguidos…..y a Song

Po: igual…..se pone a llorar o se enoja de la nada eso me asusta

Ryu: lo mismo le sucede a Tigresa…(quedándose dormido en la mesa)…..cre..o q….a..y….q…preguntarle…..a…..Shifu….

Po había terminado de preparar los fideos y levanto a Ryu dándole el tazón de fideos….mientras cada uno entraba a su habitación con la comida

HABITACIÓN DE PO

Song: xq demoraste….(comenzando a llorar)….me sentía muy sola

Po: o llores…..mira aquí te traje unos fideos recién hechos….(entregándole los fideos)…espero q así ya no tengas hambre

Song: espero yo también q así me pueda llenar…..(comenzaba a comer y vio a Po q casi se duerme)….nose lo q me pasa….estoy muy asustada …tengo mareos a cada rato…..además estoy poniéndome gorda….(vio q Po estaba dormido y comenzando a llorar)….PO…..acaso no te intereso….xq me puse gorda ya no me quieres….eres muy malo conmigo…

Po se levanto rápidamente: no digas eso…yo te amo y mucho…(secándole las lagrimas)

Song con una sonrisa como si nunca hubiera llorado: entonces me puedes traer un vaso de agua

Po callo de espalda al suelo pues era la treceava ves q le pedía algo y para q no se pusiera triste se dirigió x un vaso de agua….

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE RYU

Tigresa: uhm…..huele muy rico…..(viendo en la puerta a Ryu entrando)…lo preparaste

Ryu: no…(bostezando)….lo preparo Po

Tigresa: como así esta Po despierto…..(tomando el plato de fideos)

Ryu: es q Song no lo deja dormir….(en voz baja)…igual q a mi no me dejas dormir

Tigresa enojada: como q no te dejo dormir….

Ryu de brazos cruzados: si…..no me dejas dormir…van 3 días q no he podido dormir…..tú siempre estas con q quieres comer y q no puedes dormir o quieres ir al baño…yo ya no aguanto estoy q me muero

Tigresa comenzando a llorar: perdóname amor…te prometo q ya no te pediré nada…esq. eres mi novio y creí q me podías ayudar

Ryu viendo los ojos de Tigresa: perdón….no quería hacerte llora…..soy un bobo solo pienso en mi cuando tú me necesitas tanto…te amo y haré lo q tu me pidas

Tigresa secándose las lágrimas: te perdono…

Ryu suspiro: ya puedo dormir….o necesitas algo más

Tigresa sonriendo: creo q no….(viendo q se iba a costar)…espera…..necesito q me traigas duraznos….

Ryu: bueno ya voy…(dirguiendose al árbol q ahí afuera)

Ya había amanecido y como era costumbre Shifu los levanto y se dirigieron a desayunar y luego al salón de entrenamiento….todos se quedaron paralizados al ver como entrenaban Po y Ryu…..Po solo se quedaba parado recibiendo golpes de los muñecos de madera mientras q Ryu se golpeaba con todo hasta q se choco con Po y cayeron a los aros de fuego y después salían corriendo fuera de ahí con los traseros incendiándose tirándose al suelo para apagar el fuego…..

Shifu: q les pasa a los 2…..q no durmieron toda la noche…..(observo q los 2 estaban dormidos en el suelo)….LEVANTENSEN

Po: ya estoy despierto…..(otra vez quedándose dormido)

Ryu: eh….es q no pude dor…..(bostezando)…..mir

Shifu muy enojado: DESPIERTEN…..(viendo q no se movían iba directo a pegarles pero se interpuso Tigresa y Song)

Tigresa: perdónelo maestro…es q me estuvo atendiendo toda la noche casi ni durmió

Song: Po también me estuvo atendiendo

Shifu: y xq las estuvieron atendiendo?

Tigresa: es q tenía hambre….y no podía dormir

Song: también a mi…nose pero me siento un poco rara

Shifu: y q sientes?

Song: tengo mareos repentinos y me pongo a llorar de la nada

Tigresa: a mi también me pasa eso….estamos enfermas

Shifu: mejor vallan a la enfermería y lleven a los 2 a sus habitaciones para q descansen…(retirándose rápidamente, pues ya sabe lo q las 2 tienen)

Víbora dirigiéndose a Tigresa: estas embarazada

Tigresa: no…..nose…..pero creo q dices tonteras…..xq entonces Song también estaría embarazada

Víbora: tienes razón las dos están embarazadas

Song: no estás mal

Mono: si lo están…se le nota q les a crecido la barriga en estos cuatro meses

Mantis: comen a cada rato

Grulla: y están muy sensibles

Tigresa: este…para salir de dudas vamos donde la doctora para preguntarle

Song: yo creo lo mismo…..(dirigiéndose a la enfermería)

Tigresa: vamos todos para así sacarlos de dudas y nos dejen en paz

Todos se dirigieron a la enfermería olvidando a los dormidos….mientras q Shifu meditaba sobre cómo actuar….. Tigresa era su hija y q un desconocido q estaba hay menos de 1 año la dejo embarazada…..

EN LA ENFERMERIA

Los 4 furiosos estaban esperando a q la doctora terminara con la revisión de Tigresa y Song…cuando salen esperan a q la doctora les diga cómo están sus amigas…

Víbora: y están embarazadas….

Dra. Con una sonrisa en el rostro: Si…..si lo están…..felicidades chicas….

Tigresa: q enserio estoy embarazada…(sobándose el estomago)

Dra.: si….y tienen q descansar las dos…..pues ahora van a querer comer mucho y sus parejas los tienen q ayudar…o no tienen

Song: si…si tengo…pero el está muy cansado…

Tigresa: igual Ryu….el ya ni puede mantenerse en pie…..

Dra.: nose como ayudarles….q una amiga este con ustedes así ellos pueden descansar….ahora vallan a decirles a sus novios pero primero a Shifu…..

Tigresa con cara de preocupación: pero nose como él se como el reaccionara…..

Dra.: no creo q tan mal….pero el ya no puede hacer nada xq ya están embarazadas y el lo tiene q aceptar…además tu ya eres muy grandecita para entender lo q hacías…..pero no entiendo como Po lo pudo hacer

Tigresa: NO…el no es mi novio ni es el padre….yo estoy con Ryu…Po es novio de Song

Dra.: uf….perdónenme…..pero es q como Po había estado más tiempo contigo yo creía

Song: a la próxima no se equivoque

Todos comenzaban a reírse y a comentar como serian los bebes…..a Tigresa le parecía un poco incomodo…Song solo se reía como decían las raras combinaciones…

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Po y Ryu estaban dormidos en el suelo…..

Ryu levantándose: he…q hago aquí …..Xq estoy solo con Po y los demás…(moviendo a Po)….Po levántate algo está pasando

Po bostezando: q pasa…

Ryu: no están las chicas…mejor dicho no hay nadie

Po: como…..(viendo a su alrededor)….pero estaban aquí…vamos a preguntarle a Shifu si el sabe algo…(dirigiéndose al salón de los héroes)

Ryu siguiendo a Po: como sabes q esta hay

Po: nose….solo q cada vez q lo busco el esta halla

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES

Shifu estaba meditando cuando escucho un ruido atrás de el….

Shifu: q pasa xq tanto ruido….(viendo q era Po y Ryu)….a son ustedes

Po: ha visto a los demás…..

Shifu: si los he visto están en…..(en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea)…una misión…si eso

Ryu: en q clase de misión

Shifu: tenían q rescatar a una conejita q la secuestraron uno bandidos en la montaña

Po: entonces nos necesitan hay q ir

Shifu: si…los necesitan así q vallan rápido

Ryu: gracias maestro x decirnos…..(dirigiéndose a la salida con Po)

Shifu: solo cuídense

Shifu solo pensó q era una buena idea q se hayan ido así el no mataba a Ryu y podía pensar mejor

Todos seguían riéndose y conversando….se estaba asiendo tarde y todos se dirigían a la cocina para cenar….cuando entraron se sentaron para esperar q Po le sirva pero se dieron cuento q no estaba…

Mono: donde esta Po ya es hora de cenar pero el no esta

Song: cierto me olvide de el…..donde estar

Tigresa: es mejor q valla a ver a Ryu

Song: te acompaño…

Las 2 se dirigieron asía el salón de entrenamiento mientras q los otros solo conversaban esperando a q vuelvan…..después de una hora las 2 entraron asustadas a la cocina

Tigresa asustada: no están…no aparecen

Song: ya los buscamos por todas partes y no aparecen….y si les pasó algo malo

Víbora: x favor no digan tonteras…además Po es el guerrero dragón no les va a pasar nada…

Mono: si…y como no saben q fueron al pueblo

Mantis: no se preocupen….preguntaron al maestro Shifu si los había visto

Tigresa: creo q no

Grulla: pues vallan…apuesto q él sabe donde están

Tigresa y Song salieron corriendo al salón de los héroes mientras q los demás las seguían

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES

Shifu estaba parado en la entrada principal del salón esperando a q llegaran…..ellos ya se avían tardado mucho…

Shifu: no puedo creer q se creyeron la broma…

Tigresa: q broma

Shifu: ha…eres tu perdona no te había escuchado entrar….

Song: x si acaso no ha visto a Po

Tigresa: o a Ryu

Shifu mirando a las montañas suspirando: tendrán q perdonarme

Tigresa: xq….q paso….q hiciste con Ryu

Shifu: Tigresa….solo le hice una broma….creía q nose la iban a creer pero se fueron

Song: a donde se fueron?

Shifu: les dije q estaban en una misión en las montañas y se fueron

Tigresa muy enojada: xq hiciste eso….recuerda papá ellos son como niños pequeños…como se te ocurre hacer eso acaso te volviste loco…ellos confían en ti

Víbora entro antes de q entren los demás y le sorprendió como Tigresa hablaba con Shifu…se la veía enojada y muy asustada…

Víbora: q te pasa Tigresa….

Song asustada: es q el maestro les hizo un broma y se fueron y aun no regresan….(comenzado a llorar)….y si mi osito está lastimado

Víbora: no pienses eso…..ya verás q ellos están muy bien

Mono: quien está muy bien

Mantis: q pasa xq Song está llorando

Grulla: xq Tigresa está asustada

Víbora les contaba lo ocurrido….mientras todos comenzaban una ave entraba muy apurada

Zeng: MAESTRO SHIFU…..MAESTRO SHIFU….(entro muy desesperado)….hay bandidos en las montañas

Shifu: QUEE…haber tranquilízate y dime q pasa

Zeng: es 1 en las montañas hay bandidos…..pero no son como los de siempre….el líder es un poderoso brujo y amenazo con acabar a Po

Song comenzando a llorar: hay q ir a salvarlo…no quiero tener un hijo sin su padre

Tigresa: si hay q ir ahora…(dirigiéndose a la montaña)

Shifu: alto Tigresa….ustedes no pueden ir en ese estado

Víbora: no se preocupen…..nosotros iremos

Shifu: no….nadie puede ayudar….si ellos los atrapan nadie podrá defender el valle

Song llorando: entonces q esperamos a q mueran

Shifu: no lo sé….solo espero q se hayan regresado antes de encontrarse con ellos

EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE LOS BANDIDOS

Po: nunca nos podrás vencer…..aunque estemos encadenados no nos vencerás

¿?: Enserio pues a tu amigo no piensa igual…..(observando a Ryu desmallado)

Po: no….vas a pagar x lo q le hiciste

¿?: Po no t alarmes solo esta inconsciente…el me puede servir para q se diviertan mis alumnas…..x ahora tengo q descubrir q te protege…

Po solo pudo ver como se lo llevaban a Ryu a una tienda mientras q el lobo entraba a una especie de cueva…..


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Atrapados

Po se encontraba corriendo en un inmenso bosque intentando salir de ahí….cuando escucha una voz….

¿? Con una vos maliciosa: ola panda…..q ases tan solo aquí?

Po: quien eres tu…..dónde estoy?

¿?: Ahora no es importante mi nombre….sino x q tu estas aquí

Po: eso te pregunte…ya dime donde estoy…..

¿?: este es un bosque….q no vez…eres bien bobo

Po: ya se q es un bosque….pero nose q hago aquí…(enojado)….donde están mis amigos….donde esta Song

¿? Con una voz maliciosa: muertos…y Song horita se está desangrando en ese lugar…..(con voz burlona)…si quieres te llevo para ver como se muere

Po intentando no llorar: q…..xq están muertos….q les paso…..

¿?: si quieres saberlo tendrás q preguntarle a ella…..(señalando en donde está Song)….ella fue la única q sobrevivió

Po va corriendo en el lugar q le señalo…vio a Song tirada en el suelo con muchas heridas y sangrando mucho…

Po abrazándola y empezando a llorar: Song…q te paso…q paso

Song tosiendo: Po…eres tu….creía q moriría sin verte…..(tocando la mejilla de Po)…..te amo

Po llorando: no te mueras…resiste…..lograre sacar de aquí y te curare las heridas

Song llorando: Po…..eres un gran novio y hubieras sido un gran padre

Po: q…..ser padre

Song: si…..bueno lo hubieras sido….pero creo q no podre aguantar más tiempo

Po llorando: no…no te vas a morir…no ahora….te necesito….(viendo una mochila)…..solo aguanta un poco te curare las heridas…(lavándole las heridas y poniéndoles unas vendas q habían en una mochila)

Song llorando: Po….te amo….no hubiera pedido un novio mejor…(cerrando los ojos)

Po llorando: Song…no…..no x favor….no me agás esto

Song: te amo….(y esas fueron sus últimas palabras)

Po: NOOOOOOOO…(llorando)…..xq Song…..q paso xq no estuve ahí para defenderte

¿?: xq estabas ocupado siendo el guerrero dragón….(viendo como si se tratara de un espectáculo)…q no recuerdas

Po: q…

¿?: si mira yo te cuento….tu habías discutido con Song y los demás…..entonces tú te fuiste del palacio y te alejaste x las montañas…mientras q Song lloraba xq pensó q ya no te va a ver y net o podría contar q estaba embarazada…..entonces esa noche todos discutían…..también Ryu y Tigresa se separaron…..Tigresa se deprimió bastante mientras q Ryu se iba a las escaleras…mientras q los otros discutían….yo vi a Ryu tan indefenso…..se lo veía triste entonces yo alivie su dolor…..lo golpee hasta q salió volando asía el salón de los héroes…..cuando entro y callo todos se acercaron a el….mientras q yo observaba sin q ellos me vieran…entonces fue cuando vi q Ryu se murió diciéndole a ella q se valla lejos y q se lleve a Song…Tigresa se le rompió el corazón y el alma…..como por así decirlo…cuando yo entre para atacarlos y ellos se defendían…..el siguiente en morir fue Grulla…..ellos me entretuvieron mientras q Tigresa y Song salían de hay en dirección a las montañas esperando a q tu estuvieras cerca…yo ya había matado a todos los q estaban ahí cuando sentí q alguien intentaba correr por las montañas….ellas se habían alejado bastante y vieron un bosque y te vieron a ti…..ellas corrían atrás de ti cuando te diste cuenta q te seguían decidiste correr…..yo observaba como las dejabas entonces yo las ataque…..en eso Tigresa defendió a Song diciéndole q valla contigo y q ella no tenía nada q perder….entonces la pelea fue muy difícil pero al final la mate….entonces yo seguía a Song cuando la encontré ella estaba tirada en el suelo llorando…..me hizo q tuviera compasión y la deje vivir claro después de maltratarla un poco…..después te busque y así fue todo

Po enojado: eres un maldito lo vas a pagar caro

¿?: yo…jajaja…..si tú te hubieras quedado en el palacio nadie hubiera muerto….si tu hubieras esperado a Song y Tigresa….ellas no estuvieran muertas…..

Po: q…no es mi culpa…tu los mataste…..

¿?: si los mate xq tu me invocaste

Po: QUE…..

¿?: Si tú me invocaste…..antes de salir dijiste….espero q se mueran…y como tu eres el guerrero dragón yo obedecí…..

Po: pero xq obedeciste…..

¿?: Xq soy Xian tu dragón como así decirlo…y como tú eras el q cuidaba el palacio y a ellos mientras Shifu no estaba eso te daba la decisión de mantenerlos con vida o no

Po: pero como….

Xian: xq eres el guerrero dragón…..x eso…..ahora solo despierta quieres

Po: como q despertar…(abriendo los ojos)

Po despertó y se dio cuenta q aun estaba encadenado…

¿?: Buenos días panda…..

Po: q donde esta Ryu…

¿?: no te preocupes…mis alumnas se divierten con el….no te preocupes creo q el también está disfrutando recibir tanto cariño

Po: eres un maldito….suéltalo….el ya tiene novia

¿?: Q….bueno pensando eso lo dejare descansar un rato…x cierto mí nombre es Kop

Po: no me importa solo tráeme a mi amigo

Kop: bueno x cierto panda….(dándole un puñete en el estomago)….sabia q tu cuerpo regordete te protege pero eso puede acabar

Mientras q Kop entraba a la cueva unas chicas llevaban a Ryu a donde estaba Po….

Lía: fue muy grato disfrutar con tigo….(lamiéndole la mejilla)

Mía: si…fue muy delicioso…(besándolo)….espero q tengas energías más tarde

Po: q le hicieron….xq está cansado…..

Mía: no te preocupes solo jugamos con el…(abrazando a Ryu)

Lía: agradece q solo fuimos las 2 xq sino el estaría muerto….(sentándose encima de Ryu)…tenemos q cuidar de nuestro juguete

Po: q….xq lo hicieron

Lía: será xq es muy sexy….(mordiéndole el labio a Ryu)

Mía: y es muy tierno y lindo…(mordiéndole la oreja)

Ryu: auch…esperen estoy cansado déjenme un rato…..x favor

Lía: está bien pero en una hora volveremos x ti….(tocándole las parte nobles y dirigiéndose a la tienda)

Mía: descansa q ya quiero jugar….(dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo asía la tienda)

Po sonriendo: q hiciste

Ryu riendo y viendo al cielo: creo q se llama jugar…pero me dejo muy cansado

Po riendo: eres un maldito sabias

Ryu riendo: si…..creo q ser tan atractivo es de mala suerte

Po: q estupidez dices

Ryu: no lo sé…estoy muy cansado para pensar

Po: y para ayudarme

Ryu: lo siento amigo…me estoy muriendo…no sabes q se necesita concentración y resistencia para ser un juguete

Po riendo: jajaja…..eres un desgraciado…..nose como se lo vas a explicar a Tigresa

Ryu: cierto….me olvidaba de ella

Po: jajaja…..pues cuando se entere de esto te castra y después te castra Shifu y después Víbora

Ryu: creo q no tendré herederos….

Po: yo creo q si tendrás…después de pasar tanto tiempo jugando con ellas creo q tendrás uno de cada una de ellas

Ryu: no me jodas…esto ya no es broma…..x favor no le digas nada a Tigresa…además fuimos secuestrados y ellas están abusando de mi

Po: jajaja….pues el q abusa es otro…

Ryu: cállate Po….cállate….

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Tigresa y Song estaban en la entrada esperando a q volvieran…estaban tan preocupadas q se les olvido el embarazo….

Víbora: el maestro Shifu dice q se vallan a descansar

Tigresa: no puedo tengo q esperar a Ryu

Song: y yo a Po

Víbora: tienen q descansar…..recuerden están embarazadas…..además yo estoy segura de q Po y Ryu ya están de regreso…..

Tigresa: tú crees…

Víbora: si…además Po venció a Lord Shen

Song: tienes razón mejor ya no me preocupo….

Tigresa: si será mejor q ya entre…..me muero de hambre…..

Las tres se fueran a la cocina dejándose de preocupar de los chicos

EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE LOS BANDIDOS

Po: oye ya casi a pasado una hora

Ryu: tienes razón y ya recupere energía

Po: entonces xq no me ayudas

Ryu: eso hare…(intentando romper las cadenas)…..creo q no funciona…ya se

Po: q vas hacer

Ryu: no te preocupes ya vas a ver….(saltando muy alto con una piedra y tirándola en la cadena)….creo q funciono

Po: apúrate antes q…..(viendo a las 2 felinas llegando)…Ryu

Ryu: no te preocupes yo tengo bastante energía….(saltando otra vez y tirando la piedra)

Po: Ryu….espera mira….(no puedo terminar de hablar)

Ryu: q pasa Po…acaso no quieres escapar…..además falta poco

Po le hiso señas a Ru con la mirada

Ryu: q te pasa…..(volteando y ver como las felinas lo veían enojadas)…eh…hola

Lía: q tratabas de hacer

Ryu: solo aflojaba las cadenas para Po….es q le aprietan un poco

Mía: y xq no me dijiste yo tengo la llave

Ryu: enserio…..me la puedes dar

Mía: no…si no juegas con nosotras

Ryu: si lo haré pero primero dame la llave

Lía: y como no sabemos q se irán

Ryu: eh…es q ese es el punto…..escapar

Lía. Ahora x decir esto tendrás q jugar mucho más tiempo con nosotras

Ryu: no…..x favor ya no…..Po ayúdame

Po: yo creo q es mejor q juegues con ellas…además yo puedo esperar….(comenzando a reír)

Mía: decidido…Po puede esperar….(dirigiéndose a la tienda)

Ryu: Po eres muy malo…vas a pagar caro la traición

Lía: ya ven…..(agarrando la cola de Ryu)…yo se que te gusta tanto como a nosotras

Ryu: si me gusta…pero igual…..q ustedes no están cansadas…..y hay muchos machos aquí xq no juegan con ellos

Lía: xq ellos son unos brutos salvajes y asesinos….además tu eres tu

Ryu: ya sé que soy todo un galán…

Lía riendo: ya ven galán…(arrastrándolo hasta la tienda)

Po: jajaja…q mala suerte tiene Ryu…

Ya había pasado un día y Ryu no salía de ahí…..mientras q Kop salió con un vaso con un líquido morado

Po: ya era hora q vinieras…sabes aunque me tengas prisionero debes darme de comer

Kop: bueno x horita te traigo este vaso con vino…..ojala te llene

Po: espero yo también….no me has visto cuando tengo hambre….(tomándose el liquido morado)

Kop: eso ya no será problema…

Po: cierto xq esas 2 juegan con Ryu

Kop: nose yo creía q lo iban a matar como a todos q envió con ellas…..

Po: son asesinas…..

Kop: relájate….solo son aprendices…..además solo han llegado a herir gravemente

Po: oye cuantos años tienen

Kop: Mía 16 y Lía 18…x

Po: q…tan jóvenes y asiendo eso

Kop: si…..sabes quisiera q se fueran a un lugar mejor….así como el palacio de jade

Po: quieres q me las lleve al palacio de jade?

Kop: quisiera….pero te tengo q matar así q no se va a poder

Po: xq me vas a matar?

Kop: si q eres bobo…derrotaste a 2 grandes villanos….además yo quiero dominar toda china

Po: ya entiendo…

Kop: pero si es q me logras vencer espero q te las lleves al palacio de jade

Po: si…..xq eres malo?

Kop: eso no es asunto tuyo….solo quiero q ellas un buen futuro

Po: está bien…(comenzó a toser)….q me pasa

Kop: bueno es una poción es para quitarte el peso de encima

Po: q…y xq lo haces creía q eras malo …..pero me estas ayudando

Kop: no entiendes verdad…..tu grasa te protege y lo q hice es transformarte

Po: a q…..q me voy a hacer una hormiga

Kop: no…solo va a cambiar tu cuerpo….ósea ya no vas a ser el gordinflón de antes

Po: pero me veré muy raro con toda la piel q me quedara como trapo

Kop: no…..ya me enojaste…..tu cuerpo será como el de un tigre

Po: entonces me transformaste en un tigre

Kop suspiro: solo te vas a ser delgado como tu amigo el leopardo

Po: a ya entendí

Kop: x fin…y cuando eso pase te podre derrotar

Po: xq piensas eso

Kop: xq ya no tienes tu grasa q te protege de tantos golpes….(se fue asía la cueva muy enojado)

Po: entonces voy a cambiar…

Pasaron 2 días desde q Po vio a Ryu….el estaba aun encadenado pero se sentía raro…se desmallo y después de 3 horas se levanto…

Po: q me pasa…(la cadena estaba tirada en el suelo)…..xq no estoy encadenado….no importa será mejor q valla a buscar a Ryu…..

EN LA TIENDA DE MÍA Y LÍA

Po entraba esperando q estén "torturando" a Ryu…pero cuando entro vio q estaban dormidos…

Po golpeando la cabeza de Ryu: despierta hay q irnos

Ryu: auch…xq me golpeas…quien eres tu

Po: soy yo Po

Ryu: q…..pero q te paso….creo q no comer durante 3 días te hizo muy bien

Po: jajaja…después te cuento todo pero ya vámonos rápido

Mía: ya se van…

Ryu: si…chao

Po: Ryu ellas vendrán con nosotros

Ryu: q…pero xq

Lía despertando: xq no te alegras gatito…así vamos a jugar siempre

Mía: si….así nunca perderemos a nuestro juguete

P: si ya después juegan…..ahora recojan sus cosas y vámonos ante de q alguien nos vean

Ya estaban listos para salir del campamento pero en la entrada estaba Kop con 5 alumnos….

Kop: veo q mi poción tuvo éxito…..además cumpliste tu palabra

Po: si….ahora déjanos ir o sentirás el trueno

Kop: jajaja…..ahora ya te puedo vencer…(saltando enzima de Po con una espada)

Po esquivo el ataque y le dio un puñete en la cara mandándolo al otro lado del campamento…mientras q los alumnos de Kop comenzaban atacar…..Ryu defendía a las chicas mientras q Po luchaba con Kop…Po alcanzó a patearle en el estomago a Kop dejándolo en el suelo…

Kop: creo q eres muy fuerte panda te felicito…(corriendo al bosque)….nos vemos…

Los alumnos de Kop se iban retirando del lugar…mientras q Po, Ryu, Mía y Lía se dirigieron al palacio de jade…

Lía: gracias por defendernos gatito….(dándole un beso)…espero jugar pronto

Mía: yo también espero jugar…(abrazando a Ryu)…y esta vez no te dejare descansar

Ryu: tengo q decirles algo….en el palacio de jade no se comporten así

Mía: xq….

Ryu rascándose la cabeza: es q….haya las cosas son muy diferentes y hay q comportarse

Lía: está bien gatito…..(pasándole la cola en la cara a Ryu)….pero espero q podamos jugar

Ryu se quedo cayado pensando en q si Tigresa se enteraba lo mataba a él y a ellas

Po: solo compórtense…si es q quieren quedarse en el palacio de jade….después podrán jugar con el

Mía: eso espero…

Ryu se sentía muy incomodo sabia q le esperaba algo muy malo si llegara Tigresa a saber lo q paso esos 3 días …..


	13. Perdon

Perdónenme x haberme demorado asiendo el siguiente capítulo solo q tenía mucha tarea además ya no tenía inspiración pero ahora q me han roto el corazón ya llego mi inspiración seguiré escribiendo así q subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Saludos GatoooooZhenXDXD.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: el regreso

En la entrada del palacio de jade se encontraban 2 felinas muy preocupadas esperando el regreso de Po y Ryu…..

Tigresa preocupada: ya se tardaron mucho tiempo….espero q estén bien….

Song: no te preocupes…..se q Po va a venir sano y salvo con Ryu…..

Tigresa: lose pero….tú sabes q Ryu es muy distraído…además yo sé q atraería a cualquier bandida

Song: estas preocupada x q te lo quiten…..

Tigresa: si…..es q yo a veces no lo trato bien q digamos…..x eso creo q si él conoce a alguien más…se ira

Song: eres bien boba verdad…el jamás te cambiaria

Tigresa: bueno si tu lo dices….

Hay pasaron toda la mañana hasta q vieron q se acercaba Ryu con 3 extraños…Tigresa no espero a q lleguen y corrió asía Ryu y se lanzo contra el cayendo al suelo y comenzándolo a besar …..

Tigresa: estaba muy preocupado x ti…te extrañe mucho

Ryu: pero si solo me fui 4 días…no fue mucho tiempo

Tigresa: eres un bobo…pero te amo

Ryu: yo también te amo…..pero puedes dejarme parar

Tigresa alejándose de él: bueno…..(viendo a los 3 q estaban)…quienes son ellos

Po: tigresa no te acuerdas de mi

Tigresa reconociendo la voz: Po eres tu?

Po: si…..xq no me reconocías…..(riendo)

Tigresa asombrada: mírate…as cambiado mucho….(riendo)….creo q Song se llevara una sorpresa….

Po: cierto me olvide de ella…sabes donde esta…..

Tigresa le señalo donde Song estaba parada….Po se acerca rápidamente a Song

Po: ola…como has estado

Song: Po…(asombrada)…q te paso

Po riendo: q no te gusta…si quieres puedo engordarme

Song: si me gusta solo q me sorprendiste mucho

Po: te extrañe mi gatita

Song: y yo a ti mi osito de peluche

Po y Song comenzaban a entrar al palacio de jade…..mientras Ryu y Tigresa aun se estaban besando ignorando a las 2 felinas muertas de celos x lo q veían

Lía celosa: Ryu quien es ella….

Ryu: ella es…(rascándose la cabeza)….mi novia

Mía: QUE¡….

Tigresa: si…soy la novia de Ryu xq se ponen así

Lía enfadad: x nada….

Mía triste: entonces ya no podrás jugar con nosotras…(viendo a Ryu)

Tigresa confundida: claro q podrá jugar con ustedes…claro si el quiere….(Tigresa no entendía a lo q es jugar para ellas)

Lía: entonces si podemos jugar mas tarde….

Ryu: este…

Tigresa: xq no puedes….(mirando a Ryu extrañada)…..q te paso cuando estabas en la montaña

Ryu: nada….(un poco nervioso)….solo te estaba extrañando

Tigresa: yo también te extrañe mucho mi gatito

Ryu se sonrojo mientras q Lía y Mía estaba esperando para poder jugar con Ryu…comenzaron a dirigirse al palacio de jade

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES

Shifu y los demás furiosos estaban planeando ir en búsqueda de Ryu y Po cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse…..cuando se giraron vieron a Tigresa y Song q entraban con Ryu y 3 seres misteriosos mas

Shifu: Ryu donde esta Po…..(dirigiéndose a el)

Po: no me reconoce maestro….

Shifu se queda asombrado al escuchar la voz tan familiar: Po eres tu….pero como….q te paso

Po: una larga historia…ahora solo quiero irme a dormir….

Shifu: claro….tuvo q ser muy agotador estar en esa misión…..(atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes)

Tigresa enojada: no tiene algo q contarles….

Shifu nervioso: este Po…..Ryu…sobre la misión….pues era falsa

Ryu enojado: que….ósea nos hizo ir x gusto

Po tranquilo: creo q no fue x gusto xq si vencimos a los bandidos de la montaña y pudimos salvar a Lía y Mía

Shifu: enserio…quien es Lía y Mía

Lía: este yo soy Lía…(extendiéndole una pata a Shifu)

Mía: y yo soy Mía…(asiéndole una reverencia)

Shifu: mucho gusto Mía y Lía….yo soy el maestro Shifu…..tienen algún lugar donde quedarse…..

Lía: no maestro…..nosotras vivíamos con los bandidos hasta q Po nos saco de hay…

Shifu: entonces pueden quedarse x un tiempo….

Mía: gracias maestro Shifu…

Shifu: Tigresa y Song le pueden mostrar las habitaciones donde se van a quedar…..

Tigresa: ok…..(caminando con las demás asía las habitaciones)

Po: cierto maestro x cuanto tiempo se van a quedar?….

Shifu: hasta q consigan donde vivir?…xq preguntas Po….

Po: es xq yo pensé….q se podían quedar a vivir con nosotros…

Shifu: q ya te has vuelto loco…siempre a las personas q traes se quedan aquí….

Po: pero esta vez es diferente…hice una promesa y no puedo romperla…..(digo muy serio)

Shifu: en ese caso tú te encargaras de entrenarlas….xq si se quedan aquí tendrán q saber Kung Fu

Po: prometo entrenarlas maestro….entonces si se quedan

Shifu suspiro: si panda…..

EN LAS HABITACIONES

Tigresa: ustedes duermen juntas o separadas?

Lía: separadas

Tigresa: en ese caso Lía dormirá en la derecha y Mía en la izquierda…..

Lía: la maestra Song es la novia de Po verdad?…

Song: si…..la verdad si…..hasta vamos a tener un hijito….(digo muy entusiasmada)

Mía contenta: enserio…..y cuantos meses tienes de embarazo…

Song: solo 4 meses al igual q Tigresa….(digo con una sonrisa)

Lía sorprendida: usted…está embarazada de Ryu…..

Tigresa: si…..q es raro….

Lía: no…..(con una sonrisa fingida)

Tigresa: y cierto me preguntaba….(mirando a Mía y Lía)….a q juegan con Ryu?

Mía: jugamos a las cogidas….(digo nerviosa)

Tigresa: enserio…no sabía q a él le gustaba jugar juegos de niño…..creo q será un buen padre

Song confundida: q creías q son no sería un buen padre?

Tigresa avergonzada: la verdad…..no creía q sería un buen padre….esq. a veces es muy inmaduro…solo le gusta molestar a Po y a Grulla…..además chillaba si le quitaban sus juguetes…

Song riendo: entonces x eso lloraba la otra vez….(riéndose)

Tigresa: si…es q el estaba jugando con eso y no quería q nadie supiera q el aun juega con eso…..

Song: pero no deberías ser así….a mí no me importa q Po juego con sus muñequitos…me parce muy adorable cuando lo hace…..además eres tú la q lo quieres no los demás

Tigresa: tienes razón…se los devolveré en la cena…(dirigiéndose a su habitación)

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES

Ryu avía discutido con el maestro x joras mientras q los demás estaban viendo como discutían, pero ellos aun no podían creer lo q veían Po estaba delgado toda su gordura había desaparecido

Grulla: Po ahora explícanos como diablos te hiciste así en solo 3 días

Po: este es q un brujo me dio una pócima para q mi cuerpo se transformara así xq el creía q lo q me protegía era la grasa….

Mantis riendo: y no era así…

Po: NO…bueno solo un poquito…además ya soy mas bárbaro q antes..

Mono: jajaja…pero ya q estas aquí…q nos vas a prepara para cenar….

Po riendo: q extrañaron mi comida….

Grulla: si y mucho…..pero solo prepara poco para q así no te vuelvas a engordar….(riendo)

Mantis riendo: tiene razón…..y si engordas tendrás q ir a buscar a ese brujo….

Po: jajaja…tiene razón…..(levantándose y dirigiéndose en la cocina)…creo q mejor iré a preparar la cena….

Mantis: entonces te ayudo para q termines más rápido

Mono y Grulla al mismo tiempo: yo también te ayudo

Todos se dirigieron en la cocina mientras q Ryu y Shifu aun seguían discutiendo

Ryu: pero maestro xq aun no le caigo bien…..

Shifu: xq…xq….estas con mi hija…

Ryu: y eso q tiene de malo…..

Shifu: ya te veré cuando tu hija haga lo mismo…y vas a ver q me comprenderás

Ryu: pero maestro yo amo a tigresa y quiero q usted me acepte como su novio…..espere como q hija yo no tengo hija….

Shifu arrepentido: este te lo decía como expresión en un futuro….(pensando: creo q metí la pata eso se lo debía decir Tigresa)…mejor pregúntale a Tigresa..

Ryu confundido: pero q le pregunto….

Shifu algo irritado: nose pregúntale cualquier cosa….yo ya me voy a dormir ya es tarde…..(saliendo corriendo hacia su habitación)…

Ryu muy confundido: pero q le pregunto…..q sobre mi hija…..pero si no tengo hija…mejor le voy a preguntar a Tigresa….(dirigiéndose a la cocina)

EN LAS HABITACIONES

Tigresa había buscado la caja donde había guardado los juguetes de Ryu…..las demás solo esperaban a Tigresa hasta q x fin salió de su habitación

Song: Tigresa xq demoraste tanto….

Tigresa: andaba buscando la caja de juguetes de Ryu…..(mostrando en sus manos una caja no tan grande ni tan chica)

Mía: el tiene una caja de juguetes…..(viendo la caja)

Tigresa: si….es q cuando se los quite los guarde hay así q ahora es la caja de juguetes de Ryu

Lía oliendo algo: uhm….q huele tan delicioso

Song muy contenta: es la comida q prepara mi osito de peluche

Mía: el cocina….eso es muy tierno…(viendo a Tigresa)….Ryu sabe cocinar….

Ryu: no…..pero quiere aprender…..

Lía: y ustedes saben cocinar…

Tigresa y Song bajaron las miradas y eso hiso q Lía y Mía comiencen a reír

Lía riendo: en verdad no saben cocinar…..pero las chicas deberían cocinarles a los chicos

Tigresa molesta: y q pasa los chicos cocinen

Mía: xq entonces como serias mamá si no supieras cocinar….ya q Po no siempre estará con ustedes…..

Tigresa le iba a dar un puñete pero Song le detuvo la mano…

Song: Tigresa no le pegues ellas tienen razón….si Po se va a una misión q le daríamos a nuestros hijos de comer….

Tigresa suspirando: creo q es verdad…ya q Ryu no sabe cocinar

Lía: si quieren les enseñamos a cocinar…

Tigresa: ustedes saben cocinar….

Mía: claro…..aprendíamos de las chicas q llevaban como esclavas…

Song: enserio…pero xq no las ayudaban a escapar

Mía: xq éramos pequeñas y no sabíamos q eran esclavas….

Lía cambiando de tema: ya tengo hambre q tal si mejor nos enseñan donde está la cocina para ir a comer

Song: bueno…(dirigiéndose a la cocina)…vengan es x aquí

Todas se dirigieron a la cocina…

EN LA COCINA

Mantis: Po ya está la sopa?

Po: si ya está….llamen a las chicas para empezar a servirles a todos…..

Mono: voy yo…(viendo q las chicas entraban)…..guau fui muy rápido en traerlas

Todos comenzaban a acomodarse en sus puestos mientras q Po le serbia a cada uno su comida…..Cuando termino de servir se dio cuenta q faltaba uno…

Po: alguien ha visto a Ryu…..

Mono: no…..

Grulla: el creo q sigue en el salón discutiendo con el maestro Shifu

Tigresa: mejor lo voy a ver….(levantándose)

Ryu entrando: a quien vas a ver?…

Tigresa: a ti…q estabas asiendo….

Ryu: discutiendo con el maestro Shifu…

Mía: xq discutías con el…..se ve q no es malo

Ryu: es q aun está enojado xq estoy con tigresa además me dijo algo muy raro…..

Tigresa algo preocupada: q te dijo….

Ryu: me digo algo de una h…..(viendo la caja q tenia Tigresa)….q es eso q tienes

Tigresa: siéntate y te lo diré…(Ryu se sentó alado de Tigresa)…bueno esto es tuyo…(entregándole la caja)

Ryu: enserio…yo no recuerdo q esto sea mío

Tigresa: solo habré la caja

Ryu abriendo la caja: bueno….(viendo todos sus juguetes y poniéndose muy feliz)….gracias Tigresa….te amo mucho….eres la mejor

Tigresa: no me des las gracias…creo q nunca te los debía quitar…

Mono confundido: q tiene la caja

Ryu: lo mejor de lo mejor….

Mantis: nos puedes decir q es

Ryu: claro es…es….(volteando la caja para q cayera todo encima de la mesa)

Grulla: son solo juguetes…..

Ryu: si….pero son míos y son lo mejor de lo mejor…..(agarrando un muñeco)

Mantis: jajaja…eso es para bebes..

Ryu: no lo es…..(comenzando a jugar con su muñeco)…

Mono: si es solo para bebes….(riendo)

Lía: pues yo creo q es muy tierno….(Tigresa solo la miro un poco enfadada)

Mono cogiendo uno de los muñecos de Ryu: pues yo también juego con ellos

Todos rieron x el comentario de Mono….todos seguían conversando pero hubo silencio cuando Ryu pregunto algo

Ryu: cierto Tigresa te quería preguntar algo...tengo una hija?

Todos se quedaron en silencio

Tigresa: este….q cosa…

Ryu: es q el maestro Shifu me digo algo sobre una hija q iba a tener y eso me dejo algo confundido…(rascándose la cabeza)….q quieres tener hijos?

Tigresa sonrojada: este no….ósea…..mejor te lo explico de una vez…estoy embarazada

Ryu sonrió y se quedo paralizado en esa forma para después desmayarse cayendo para atrás

Tigresa: creo q debí decírselo antes….(intentando despertar a Ryu)

Po: así q Ryu va hacer Papá…jajaja…pobre…..ya me imagino a los hijos

Song algo enojada: Po tu también vas a ser papá…estoy embarazada

Po: ee…eso es….eso es…..muy…(no termino de hablar pues se desmayo)


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Embarazadas

Ryu y Po se avían desmallado por la gran noticia q recibieron mientras q los demás solo se reían

Tigresa moviéndolo a Ryu: Ryu ya levántate…..creo q no debí decirte

Song enojada: Po ya levántate o duermes afuera hoy

Po levantándose: q paso….

Song: te desmayaste

Po: yo…..xq me desmallaría

Mantis: xq vas a ser papá

Po sorprendido: enserio yo…

Song deprimida: no…solo olvídalo si…..(saliendo de la cocina)

Po: q le pasa a Song

Víbora: enserio…..si q eres bien bobo…

Po: xq

Víbora suspiro: xq reaccionaste así como q no quisieras tener un hijo

Po: si quiero…..solo q fue una sorpresa muy grande

Víbora: entonces anda tras ella y díselo

Po se fue en dirección a donde se iba Song…mientras q Tigresa intentaba despertar a Ryu

Tigresa: ya levántate o te quitare tus juguetes….(viendo q no reaccionaba)….RYU YA DESPIERTA

Mía: y si eres cariñosa con el…..así lo puedes despertar

Tigresa con voz coqueta: Ryu levántate q te voy a dar una sorpresa

Ryu despertando: enserio

Todos se rieron

Tigresa: eres muy travieso verdad….

Ryu: un poco…

Tigresa: q es lo último q recuerdas antes de desmayarte?

Ryu: q voy a ser padre…eso es verdad

Tigresa: si

Ryu: wau voy a ser padre….eso es increíble

Tigresa: te gusto la noticia

Ryu: si….xq no me iba a gustar…..solo q nose como te quedaste embarazada

Tigresa: q…..no sabe…

Ryu: no…..nose…..yo creía q los bebes los traían las cigüeñas

Tigresa: entonces no sabes cómo nacen

Ryu: no

Tigresa: pero sabes q es embarazo….verdad

Ryu: si…es cuando le pides a una ave q te traiga un bebe

Tigresa: después te explico….mejor ya vámonos a dormir

Ryu: ok

Todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones…mientras q Po y Song estaban en el salón de entrenamiento

Po: Song estas brava

Song llorando: si…..

Po: pero xq…..

Song: xq yo no esperaba q reaccionaras así….yo creía q te ibas a poner feliz

Po: pero si estoy muy feliz…solo q me sorprendí un poquito

Song: enserio esta muy feliz

Po: si

Song se acerco a Po y le dio un gran beso apasionado…..

Han pasado 5 meses y en la enfermería Tigresa y Song estaban dando a luz…pasaron horas y horas hasta q nacieron los bebes

Tigresa estaba cansada había tenido mellizos 2 machos un tigre blanco y un leopardo anaranjado…..para sorpresa de todos Song también tubo mellizos un macho y una hembra, el macho se parecía a la madre solo tenía las orejas y los ojos de Po, mientras q la hembra se parecía más a Po solo q tenia las orejas y los ojos de Song.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TIGRESA

Ryu: son muy lindos….se parecen mucho a ti…

Tigresa: si y sacaron tus ojos

Ryu: como los vamos a llamar?

Tigresa: nose…..estaba pensando q al tigre blanco le pongamos Kyullu como tu padre…

Ryu: es perfecto es nombre…y q tal Max para el leopardo

Tigresa: es un hermoso nombre…son perfectos para nuestros hijos

Ryu: gracias por darme unos hijos tan hermosos…..(se acerco a Tigresa y la beso)

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SONG

Song: creo q son perfectos

Po: son perfectos…..son producto de nuestro amor

Song: eres el mejor Po lo sabias

Po: no soy el mejor….tu eres la mejor x darme a estos encantadores bebes

Song se sonrojo: Po como los llamamos…

Po: siempre me gusto el nombre Lucero…..y de cariño la llamaríamos Luz

Song: q hermoso nombre…..pues yo pienso q al macho hay q llamarlo como tu padre…

Po: creo q eso le gustaría mucho…..

Song: espero ser una buena madre

Po: claro q lo serás…además serás la mejor madre del mundo

Song le gusto mucho ese comentario se acerco a Po y le dio un profundo beso

Afuera de las habitaciones de la enfermería el maestro Shifu y los demás esperaban con mucha ansias ver a los recién nacidos en especial víbora q no se alejaba de la puerta…

Shifu desesperado: ya quiero ver a mi nieto…cierto…Grulla le avisaste al señor Ping

Grulla: ups….se me olvido…..horita voy…(volando rápidamente al restaurante)

Mono: ya quiero ver a los pequeños…además quiero saber si alguna de nuestras combinaciones se hizo realidad

Shifu: pero xq no podemos entrar aun….tengo q ver como esta mi hija

Víbora: no se altere yo estoy seguro q está muy bien

Shifu: y si un bebe nació mal…..y si mi hija está muy grave…y si…..(no pudo terminar de hablar xq el señor Ping lo interrumpió)

: Shifu ya cálmese q de seguro están muy bien

Shifu sorprendido: como así llego muy rápido hasta aquí

muy contento: xq quiero conocer a mi nieto…tengo muchos años esperando este día…tal vez le guste los fideos y le enseñe a cocinar y después le heredare mi restaurante

Shifu: y si le gusta el kung fu…..como a Po

: usted q sabe

Víbora: mejor esperemos y no decidan antes de tiempo puede ser q a ninguno no les guste eso

Ryu saliendo de la habitación: hola…ya pueden venir a conocer a los mellizos

Mantis, Grulla, Mono, Lía, Mía: mellizos

Ryu: si…(viéndolos paralizados)….va a venir Shifu

Shifu: claro q si….ya quiero conocer a mis nietos q en un futuro les enseñare kung fu

Ryu: jeje…mejor entre rápido

El maestro Shifu entraba a la habitación mientras q Po salía

Po viéndolos paralizados: q tienen

: nose…se pusieron así cuando supieron q Ryu y Tigresa tuvieron Mellizos….

Po: pero q casualidad…pues nosotros también tenemos mellizos…(viendo como los demás se desmallaban)….papa ven para q conozcas a tus nietos

El señor Ping entro muy rápido para poder ver a sus nietos y tal vez a su futuro chef…

**Espero q les guste, el próximo capitulo demorara un poco ya q tengo q estudiar para la competencia de ortografía, en el proximo capitulo les hare saber como son Max, Ping, Kyullu y Lucero...y habra una gran sorpresa para el señor Ping...bueno espero q les guste y no se olviden de escribir sus review para saber si estoy bien o mal y den ideas para el próximo capitulo...un habrazo sicologico y se despide GatooooozhenXDXD**


End file.
